The Death of the Horde
by marymo9
Summary: Adora is ready to go back to Eternia to her family...and to Teela. But she must rid Etheria of the Horde first. Femmeslash. Teela/Adora and multiple other pairings included.
1. The Two Captains

Disclaimer: Don't own them. No profit made. Whatever.

If you have never seen the cartoons Masters of the Universe (He-man) and She-Ra, then this fic will not make too much sense. But here is a very quick synopsis. Adam and Adora are twins. Adora was kidnapped by the evil Horde as a baby and taken to a different planet. Many years later, Adam finds her, but she is serving the Horde under a spell that has been placed on her. He gives her a sword that is like his. Both swords allow them to transform into champions of their realms. (Super strength, etc...) Not many know that they have this ability though. Adora breaks the spell and vows to fight the Horde on the side of the Great Rebellion. Enjoy...

P.S. This is a femmeslash story, so if you don't like that type of thing, turn away now.

* * *

><p>She was glad that she had been able to make the trip back to her second home. The Horde had been quiet of late, and she had been missing her family so much. Adora began to tear up. Once she had found out about her family on Eternia, she had been overjoyed. It had been a lot to take in at once. She found that she had a twin brother, and both of them had been entrusted with enchanted swords. And those swords transformed them both into champions of the people, and champions of justice. Her parents were alive and upon hearing her story from the Sorceress, she had given her brother a big hug and resolved to go and meet them with him in tow. Her first visit had been too short, and had been interrupted by Skeletor and Hordak. There had been a few quick visits since, but always they were littered with danger, and She-Ra always made an appearance. It was too much to hope that her visits would be uneventful, but as long as she got time to spend with her family, she was content. And something else was nagging at her. As excited as she was to see her family, she was also looking forward to seeing someone else. ..Teela.<p>

In the small amounts of time she had spent on Eternia, Adora had grown fond of the red-headed Captain of the Guard. She laughed as she had watched Adam stumble around on purpose, which served only to infuriate Teela. Of course, Teela didn't know the reasons that Adam acted like a klutz. Teela was not one of her brother's secret keepers and therefore he very carefully made sure that he was not too much like his alter-ego He-Man. Adora did not have that worry. She had been trained in the Fright Zone under the careful eyes of Hordak and Shadowweaver. She had demonstrated the physical and mental acuity to become the Force Captain of Hordak's forces. Not that this was an accomplishment she bragged about. It was painful to think about what Hordak and his minions had taken from her. Ironically, all the weapons, tactics, and other military training she had been given by her abductors were now used against them with resounding success. Of course all of that coupled with She-Ra's abilities had made her formidable.

She materialized in the throne room in her father's palace on Eternia. Her mother and father were excited to see her. Her mother, Queen Marlena immediately drew her into a big hug.

"Adora, my daughter, we have missed you so much. Your father and I are so happy to have you here. Of course your brother will be thrilled too. "

Adora smiled, "I have missed you all so much as well. I am glad to be back on Eternia."

"Will you stay?" King Randor asked. Her father asked her the same question every time she came to visit. He desperately wanted her to stay, but she always left.

"Father, must we do this? I have tried to make you understand why I can't. I cannot in good conscience leave Etheria while the Horde is still there. Once they are finally gone, I will return here permanently to my family."

"Enough Randor," Marlena chided, "let's just enjoy the time we have now."

The king's face softened. "I cannot help but be selfish in wanting you to stay with us. And I do understand, but that does not mean I have to like it."

Adora hugged her father. "I don't like it either, but I have a duty to the Great Rebellion. Now is not the time to talk of it though. Where is my brother?"

* * *

><p>Adora walked out to the training area. As she got closer to the open courtyard she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Adam, have you been practicing _**AT ALL**_?"

"Lighten up Teela. You just got lucky."

"Lucky? Adam, I have beaten you four times in a row! You are not taking this seriously!"

"Aww, come on Teela. It's just on a day like this, I'd rather be fishing."

Adora cringed. She knew her brother was only going to rile up Teela. Apparently it was easy to push the fiery red-head's buttons. Adora noticed the subtle changes that Teela had undergone since her last visit. Her hair was longer, and she was wearing it differently. Teela was sporting a long pony tail with strands of her hair framing her face. Adora thought she looked beautiful. After watching her brother get beat again, Adora thought it was time to make her presence known.

Adora stepped around the post she had been leaning against. "Perhaps the Captain of the Guard would like to challenge another member of the royal family?"

"ADORA!" Adam instantly smiled, and ran to give his sister a hug, scooping her slightly off the ground.

"Your majesty," Teela bowed slightly.

Returning her brother's bear hug, Adora chuckled. "It is so good to see you Adam. I missed you." The twins embraced each other for a few seconds, and then Adam put his sister back on her feet. She turned her attention to Teela. "And it is also nice to see you too Teela. But what about it Captain? Feel like training with me as well?"

"Careful Adora," Adam smiled, "of course if you beat her, it is only because I softened her up."

Teela snorted at Adam_. Why can he never be serious? At least I might get more of a fight from his sister._ Teela nodded at Adora. "If you would like to your majesty, I would be honored."

"Teela, please just call me Adora. There is no need to stand on formality with me. Treat me as you do Adam."

Teela smirked, "As long as you realize you will end up on your butt like your brother."

Adora eyes lit up with mirth. "You are cocky Teela. It's going to get you into trouble. But, come do your worst!"

Adora drew her sword from behind her back and the two women clashed. Teela gave Adora about almost all she could handle. Almost. Teela was quick on her feet. She was also quick to press her perceived advantages. Adora was patient though, and waited for Teela to overextend herself. Teela thrusted forward and Adora side stepped the blow. Adora grabbed Teela's right wrist with her left hand. She pulled Teela in and kicked the back of Teela's closest knee with her heel. As Teela dropped to one knee, Adora quickly spun around behind the red head, still holding onto the Captain's wrist. She effectively placed Teela in a choke hold with her own arm. Smiling, Adora leaned over and whispered in Teela's ear. "Come now. No need to kneel. I told you to treat me like Adam."

Teela grinned. "Very well Princess." The red head used her free left hand to reach behind herself and grabbed Adora's shirt at the shoulder. She yanked as hard as she could and sent Adora flying overhead. The blonde landed hard on her back. But Adora never let go of Teela's wrist. She pulled the woman forward causing Teela to crash land face first onto Adora's chest. Adam and Adora laughed heartily as Teela scrambled up quickly, her face red with embarrassment. Adora picked herself up and noticed Teela's face. _Could she be any cuter?_

"Are you okay Teela?" Adora teased.

"C'mon sis. Don't rub it in." Adam had not stopped laughing.

Teela grinned slightly. "You hardly beat me Adora."

Adora stared Teela straight in the eye. "You didn't exactly win either. Ready for round 2?"

Adam began to walk away. "If you are going to spar the rest of the day, I am going fishing."

Teela threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine Adam. But we will go twice as hard tomorrow!"

Adam threw back over his shoulder, "That's if Adora doesn't leave you black and blue today!"

* * *

><p>AN: These cartoons were such a big part of my childhood growing up...yeah, I just dated myself a little with that statement. Let me know what you think so far...


	2. Questions, Questions, Questions

Teela shook her head free of the cobwebs between bouts. Adora was a formidable opponent, and Teela was enjoying the sparring. It was rare for someone to challenge and hold their own against the Captain of the Guard, but Adora was doing more than just that. She was actually beating Teela pretty thoroughly. Teela couldn't help but smile regardless of the beating she was taking. It was odd, and normally if anyone she sparred managed to defeat her, she became instantly irate, and pushed herself harder. But Adora was different. The blonde princess was smiling incessantly at her, and Teela, despite trying to be serious, found herself smiling back. Never had she been okay with losing, but she was actually losing with a grace she didn't realize she had.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting Teela?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"For every fall I win, you have to answer a question, and vice versa. You interested?"

Teela was a little wary given the large grin on Adora's face, but she nodded anyways. "Okay."

"Of course, we reserve the right not to answer something."

"Fair enough." Teela walked up to Adora placing her faces mere inches away from the blonde's. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Huh?" Adora was uncomfortable at the proximity of the red head.

That was all she could muster before Teela executed a leg sweep causing Adora to land on her butt.

"Fall one goes to me Adora! Here's your question…which hurts more right now, your pride or your backside?" Teela teased.

Adora laughed. "Both are stinging equally right now!"

Teela smiled and helped Adora up. The women sparred again and within moments Adora had Teela on the ground. "Ha! I win this one. Hmmm…have you missed me at all?"

Teela was slightly stunned at the question. Truth be told, she had thought about Adora some. "I did wonder how you were doing sometimes."

Adora was not sure how to read the answer. Teela's expression gave nothing away. As they continued the exercise, Teela managed to win the next round.

Teela smiled, "Did you miss me Adora?"

Adora looked at her sparring partner, a slow grin creeping over her face as well. "Yes."

Teela was surprised. She was sure that there was something more going on between the two of them. With great difficulty she managed to win the next fall. "What is going on here?"

Adora chuckled, "I would have thought that was obvious Teela! I'm not winning!"

The red head grinned. She decided to change the game slightly. Grabbing a set of staffs, she tossed Adora one, and spun the other expertly in her hand. "How about every connecting shot now?"

Adora nodded in ascent. Quickly going on the offensive, she managed to land the first blow. She thought about what she wanted to ask for a moment, and then decided just to pursue what she was feeling. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Teela giggled a little. "Ram-man."

Adora's eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

"No. But the look on your face was priceless! And to answer your question truthfully…no."

The satisfied look that flashed across Adora's face was noticed by Teela. The red head was sure that Adora was lightly flirting with her. And she had to admit to herself that she liked it. That realization only drove her harder to try and win. But Teela's over eagerness didn't help, and she made a couple of mistakes which got her tapped twice.

"Oh yeah Teela! That's two! First question, why aren't you seeing anyone?"

"Geez Adora, you are awfully interested in my social life aren't you? I guess because I grew up around most everyone here that I think of them more as family than potential romantic interests. What's your second question?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"This is fun. But when you aren't here, I like to go for long walks. Sometimes I go hiking. And there is a big lake near the palace where I swim."

Adora nodded and decided to let Teela land a shot to see what she would ask. She was not disappointed when the question came.

"Okay Princess. Why are you so interested in my social life?"

Adora thought for a second, "I-I just want to know more about you."

Teela smiled to herself as she noticed Adora had stammered slightly. "Don't get shy on me now!"

Adora laughed and landed two more quick blows. "Teela, you know I am flirting with you, don't you?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Teela nodded yes. Adora took a couple of steps forward putting herself very close to the red head. "And what would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

Teela gulped. Now it was out there. Adora wanted to kiss her. The thought was tempting. And it would be so easy to just say yes. "I…"

But just as she was going to give her response, the two women were interrupted by their names being yelled.

"Adora! Teela!"

It was Orko. He came floating around the corner and up to the women. Adora's stomach clenched. She was unsure what Teela's answer would have been. Orko was oblivious as to what he had just interrupted. "I was sent to get you both to come in for dinner."

Teela smiled at the floating magician. "Thank you Orko, we will be in shortly."

Nodding his head, he drifted on the air back towards the palace. Teela turned to face Adora. "I think we are done for now."

Adora was flummoxed. _Maybe I pushed this too quickly. _"Teela, I am sorry if I was too presumptuous or made you uncomfortable…"

Teela smiled slightly. "You do make me uncomfortable, but it is not necessarily a bad thing. I don't know what it is."

Adora asked, "So will you answer my question?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

Adora chuckled, "Well that is a clear answer!"

"It is the only one I have right now."

"It's okay." The pair stood in silence for a few moments when Adora broke it. "Ready for dinner?"

Teela nodded. "I am, but Adora?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about this after?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>AN: So we don't get Teela's answer this chapter...but you will get it in the next one. Tell me if you like this or not...not sure how many people actually know these characters.


	3. Shared Affections

When Adora and Teela entered the dining hall, Adam, Randor, Marlena, and Duncan were already seated. Adam stood and held out a chair for Teela.

"How'd you do Teela? Did you beat Adora?"

Teela glanced quickly at Adora. The blonde was smiling. "I am not sure who won Adam."

Dinner was filled with casual conversation. Teela, for her part, could not stop staring at Adora. But as soon as the princess looked her way, the redhead averted her eyes. Teela's mind was out of sorts, and it wouldn't stop racing. As she stared at her food, her thoughts began drifting back to Adora.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? What is happening to me? There are so many implications here. What if I kiss her? What if it's terrible? But what if it's not? This really can't lead anywhere. She will be here a week or two at most. Then what? She'll leave, and I…_

"Teela?" Man-at-Arms' voice snapped Teela back into the present.

"I'm sorry father...did you say something to me?"

"Are you alright? You are very quiet, and it is obvious that your mind is not at this table."

Teela managed a smile. "I'm fine. I'm a little distracted, that's all. I'm sorry, will you excuse me?" Teela stood up and addressed the table, "If you all wouldn't mind, I think I need to get some fresh air. I am feeling a little…" Teela did not finish the sentence. She walked away from the table and headed towards the gardens. Adam stood to pursue her but was stopped by Adora.

"Let me go Adam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe we sparred too hard and I pushed her limits too far. I'll make sure she is alright."

Adam nodded and Adora exited the dining hall, concern spread across her face.

Teela breathed in the night air. The sky was littered with stars. Try as she might, her mind would not stop thinking about her earlier encounter with Adora. She was not sure what she would say to the princess the next time they spoke. She definitely felt awkward. _Maybe I am making a bigger issue out of this than need be. Why does thinking about kissing Adora leave me dumbfounded? Why is this not clear cut? If it was a fight, I know every counter move possible to defend a blow. But Adora is not an enemy, and this is not a physical contest. I simply do not know what to do._

"Teela?" Adora approached slowly. Teela kept her back to the voice. "Teela, are you…"

"Adora, I need to ask you a question and I want you to answer it."

"Okay."

"What were you thinking earlier when you asked about kissing me?"

Adora sat down on the bench. "I was thinking that if you said I could that I would. Honestly, I have been thinking about you a lot these last few months. I admire the warrior you are. I also admire your drive and your passion, and I wanted to share it with you. What I am feeling is strange to me, but I just know that I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I am so sorry for crossing the line. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable. But it is obvious that I have. And for that, you have my deepest apologies. I don't know why I behaved the way I did. It really is not like me. I wish…I wish that you would say what is on your mind."

Teela turned around. She sat down on the bench next to Adora. "My thoughts are everywhere…"

"I see."

Tentatively Adora reached out to touch Teela's face. The redhead closed her eyes as Adora's hand gently cupped her cheek. "Adora…"

The princess slowly moved her hand away, but it was caught midair by Teela's. Their fingers intertwined and came to rest on the bench.

"Adora, kiss me." Teela barely whispered the thought. Her eyes remained closed waiting for her companion's reply. Adora's eyes searched Teela's face and she slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together gently. It was a soft kiss, as their lips barely made contact. After a moment Adora pulled back. Teela let out a small sigh.

Adora asked quietly, "Please tell me what you are thinking."

Teela opened her eyes and smiled. "Adora, do that again."

Adora grinned and kissed Teela once more. The blonde reached out and moved her free hand into Teela's hair, pulling her closer. Teela responded with a small moan. Adora marveled at how soft the other woman's lips were, and wondered why she had not done this sooner. Their lips meshed so well, and Adora was enjoying the taste and tact of how she was being kissed. She felt Teela respond more by placing her free hand onto the blonde's knee. It was tracing small circles, and was giving the blonde chills. Eventually they broke apart, both breathless, and both missing the intimate contact. Adora smiled and looked into Teela's now open eyes.

"That was amazing."

Teela blushed from embarrassment. "Perhaps tomorrow we can do it again." She slowly stood up and walked away, letting go of Adora's hand at the last possible moment.

Teela crept into the room quietly. Adora's face looked peaceful in the moonlight as she slept. Teela sat delicately on the edge of the bed. _How beautiful she is._ Teela moved a strand of hair out of the Princess' face. Slowly, Adora opened her eyes.

"Teela?"

"Wake up Adora," she whispered.

"Mmmm, so warm." Adora rolled over and snuggled underneath the covers. Teela giggled, and gently shook the other woman.

"C'mon sleepy head. Wake up."

Adora rolled again and squinted her eyes. "Teela, the sun is not up. I'm warm, and tired, and…is this an emergency?"

Teela leaned over. "No."

"Then why in creation would I get up?"

The redhead leaned in a little farther and placed a soft kiss on Adora's forehead. "Because I want you to."

Adora rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head. She stiffened her legs and stretched them as well. "Why do I have to be awake right now?"

Teela sighed, "Because I want to watch the sunrise with you. Because once it does, everyone else will be getting up. And once they do…kissing you made me realize that I want to spend time with you. Alone. Once everyone is awake, I won't have that luxury. And I don't want to take away from your time with your family. So will you go watch the sun rise with me?"

Adora's eyes slowly focused in the dark. The honest on Teela's face was undeniable. "I would like to do that. But you have to make me a promise first."

"Okay."

"Promise me that you won't yell when you find me napping later with Adam somewhere."

Teela laughed. "Deal."

The two women made their way to the east observatory. Teela relieved the guard on duty there. "His replacement will be here soon."

Adora and Teela leaned over the edge of the wall, holding hands, as the sun slowly crept up into the sky. They repeated the act at sunset as well over the next few days. On the third night, after the moons of Eternia were high in the sky, they took a stroll in the gardens.

"It is beautiful here." Adora looked at her companion. A smile was given in return.

Teela looked at Adora and simply replied, "It is."

The two women shared a tender kiss unaware that they were being watched. Adam had come out to search for his sister when he heard the warm exchange being shared. His heart sank to his stomach as he saw his sister kiss the woman he loved.

When they broke apart, Teela sighed and dropped her head. Gently, Adora lifted her chin. "What is it?"

Tears began to slowly fall down the redhead's face. "I know you are leaving soon."

"Teela…"

"I'm sorry. I've enjoyed our time, and I'm not ready for it to end."

"I don't want it to end either."

"But you will leave…"

"I have to. I'm sorry."

Adora enveloped Teela into a hug as Adam slid away from the private moment.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Adam...


	4. An Understanding

Adam wandered away from the two women. He was devastated. How had this happened? Why had he never told Teela how he felt? Now he was forced to realize that he probably had lost any chance he had with her. He wanted to scream. He needed to talk to someone. But he couldn't think of one person. He certainly couldn't tell Man-at-Arms. Duncan was his secret keeper and ever his counselor, but he was also Teela's father. He couldn't tell the Sorceress either. Adam felt miserably alone. There was no one to talk to. He sat down on a bench in the garden and felt his whole body slump.

"Son?"

Adam's head lifted to see his mother approaching. Queen Marlena was worried. She was sure her son was miserable. She could tell by his posture and the forlorn look on his face. As she approached her son and got closer, she could see small teas forming in his eyes. She sat down on the bench and embraced him.

"Adam, what has happened? What is wrong?"

Trying to pull himself together he looked into his mother's eyes. "Everything is fine."

"Adam, why would you lie to your mother?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't…"

"You know Adam; there is a special relationship a mother had with her son. Whatever it is, you cannot keep it inside. I love you and will just listen if you like. Whatever is troubling you my son let it go."

Adam stammered, "I- may have to. I…I love Teela."

Marlena was hardly surprised at the revelation. "Why is that sad to you?"

"Because I have waited too long to tell her."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her kissing someone else earlier." The reply was barely above a whisper.

Marlena put her hands on her son's. "Adam, I am sorry."

"I…I feel sick. I want Teela to be happy and in love with me. But she's not."

"Who was she with? Perhaps it's not as serious as you think. I have not noticed her doting on any of the Masters. Quite the contrary, she spends most of her time with Adora." Marlena noticed when her son flinched at the last sentence. "Adam, who was Teela kissing?"

Prince Adam could not bring himself to answer.

"Adam, was Teela with your sister?"

All Adam could do was nod, and he buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry mother, but my emotions are everywhere. I want to scream. I want to hit something."

"Let it out Adam…"

"It just hurts so much. I want to be the one to hold her, kiss her, and love her. She's been my best friend since we were kids. How did this happen? I honestly believed, that, well, that we would be together. Instead, she's not interested in me. And why would she be? She thinks that I am a coward who runs away all the time. She gets annoyed that I am a slacker with my training. She constantly finds me napping."

Marlena sighed, "She sees what you have wanted her to see. I know the role you play is not who you are truly. A mother knows her son Adam. I know you are Eternia's champion. You have played the duality very well. I am proud of you. But, my son, if Teela has chosen someone else, it is where her heart has led her. I know your heart aches, but time will lessen that pain."

Adam's voice rose slightly, "Well if you know all of this, you know how unfair it is. I play some bumbling buffoon to keep my identity safe, but Adora doesn't have to. She's openly a warrior. That is something that Teela admires. Teela doesn't think that Adora shirks her responsibilities."

"But Adam, that alone is not enough to make Teela fall for your sister. If that were true, she'd have fallen for Stratos, or anyone else."

Adam nodded, his voice returning to normal. "I know. And I am not angry with Adora. This is not her fault. I just wish it could have been different."

"Things work out these ways for a reason. It makes me think of your father. Before I came here. I cared for another man. I never told him. He fell in love with another woman though. It was one of the reasons that I volunteered for the solo space mission. And look at how that turned out. I fell in love with your father, and I have two wonderful children. How differently everything would have turned out if not for fate's intervention. I have not regretted one moment here. This was supposed to be my home."

Adam was slightly surprised at his mother's admission. "I didn't know that."

"It just means that there is someone else out there. Wherever she is, fate is drawing her closer to you. I believe this whole heartedly."

Adam exhaled, "Thank you. Although my heart still aches, I do feel a little better having talked to you." He paused a moment and then resumed, "Mother, I am not sure Adora and Teela will tell anyone. Please keep this between us."

Marlena smiled, swelling with pride for her son. "Adam, even now you think of their feelings. You are a good man, and I am proud of you. You have my word that I won't say anything."

Marlena hugged her son again, giving him a few more moments of comfort. As she released Adam, footsteps were heard approaching.

"Mother? Adam? Is everything alright?"

Marlena looked up at her daughter and smiled gently. "It will be. I will leave you and Adam to talk for a bit." She kissed her son's cheek, stood, and kissed her daughter. "I love you both."

* * *

><p>'I've been thinking Adam."<p>

"About what Adora?"

"I've been thinking about returning home to Eternia."

"Really? That is great. But I thought you wouldn't leave Etheria as long as the Horde was there."

"I won't."

Adam was confused. "O-kay."

"But I am tired of always being on the defensive. She-Ra is called on when Hordak is trying to take over somewhere."

"So what are you saying?"

Adora contemplated the question for a moment, and then answered. "I am saying that I am thinking about not being on the defensive anymore."

"Are you planning to attack Hordak?"

Adam watched as his sister's face contorted into anger. Her fists clenched, and she gritted out, "Adam, I am planning on leveling the Fright Zone and ending this war."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. I just know that I don't want my whole life to be a constant battle. I want a time when I will wake up in the morning and my first thought won't be of my enemies coming for me."

"You can't think like that Adora."

Adora was shocked. "That is easy for you to say. You live in a world ruled by our father. You have the ability to call on the Sorceress and Greyskull anytime. And you live in a palace surrounded by the best of everything."

Adam became instantly defensive, "Are you feeling sorry for yourself sister? Because it is beginning to sound that way to me."

Adora railed, "Adam I am angry! I was taken from my family as an infant. I was raised by a witch, and trained by an evil warlord. And then twenty-one years later, when the blinders are off, I am given the ability to tip the balance for good. It is every day I fight, and I am tired! I want to be with my family, yet Hordak continues to steal my time from that possibility. I want to know that a victory is possible, and that it is coming soon. I want to come home! But I realize that going on the offensive will cost lives. It is not my wish that people die for my selfish purposes."

"Is this about Teela?"

Adora's eyes widened, surprised at the question. Slowly she closed her eyes. "Adam…"

Adam continued, "Where does she fit into all of this?"

"I- I care for her. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Were you thinking about any of this before you came here?"

Adora looked into her brother's eyes and said with conviction, "Every day."

Adam nodded and exhaled, "Then it is settled. _**WE**_ will go to Etheria. _**WE**_ will level the Frightzone, and drive out the Horde. And _**WE**_ will return to Eternia together and live as a family."

"And Teela?" Adora asked.

"I can't…I can't lie to you. That she has chosen you is…it hurts. But I love you and want you to be happy. If she makes that way, and you care for each other, then I will mend a broken heart and move on."

Adora's gut clenched at her brother's pain. "I would walk away if you wanted me to. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, but I am not her first choice. And I would not have you walk away either." Adam finished the sentence and then suddenly began chuckling.

Adora looked at him quizzically. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was thinking that while I was on Etheria I could romance one of _your_ friends."

Adora laughed. "You know, Castaspella does think you are cute. And she is single."

"Well then, I guess I have another reason to help you."

Adora hugged her brother. "I love you Adam. Thank you."

Adam returned the affection with a smile, "You can thank me when this is over. I think now we have some planning to do. We should consult the Sorceress. Her aide will be invaluable."

He grabbed his sister's hand and walked back into the palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. This thing is mostly written in a few journals I have, but I have been stalling on typing it out. I will do better, promise.


	5. The Next Sorceress

"Welcome back to Greyskull Adora. By the looks on your faces, I know this is not a social visit."

Adora took a deep breath. She looked at her brother who nodded his head.

"Sorceress, I have come seeking guidance. It is my sincerest wish to end the struggle on Etheria against the Horde. I have spoken with Adam and he has agreed to help me. It is time to wage war, to take the offensive, and to rid Etheria of Hordak's oppressive rule."

"That is quite an undertaking Princess."

"It is. And that is why I have come to you. I seek your counsel."

"What is it you would have me do?"

"I know the Horde was once here. You helped my father and his army beat them back."

"That war was on this planet though."

"I know, but I was hoping…"

"My powers are limited beyond this castle. But I will help you nonetheless."

Adam smiled and nudged his sister, "I told you she would help you."

"US, my brother."

The Sorceress smiled. "It seems to me that you have much to consider though. Defeating Hordak will not be enough."

Adora grimaced, "I know that. We must defeat Horde Prime as well. Otherwise the Horde will simply regroup and attack again."

Adam pondered the thought, and then asked, "How are we to do that though?"

The Sorceress answered, "To bring victory to bear, you will need the help of all of She-Ra's allies. By themselves they are strong, but together you can bring peace to Etheria."

"But that does not tell us how to defeat Horde Prime. While my friends are formidable, how can they be used to fight a roving space station brain?"

"What do you know about Horde Prime?"

Adora contemplated the question. "He…it…is mostly robotic. Two heads, with cyborg parts, and massive in size."

"Two heads?" asked the Sorceress.

"Yes, but I am unsure how the two heads function together."

Adam was sure they were nowhere near solving the problem.

"Perhaps…" the Sorceress uttered deep in thought, "the two heads do not function together."

Adam and Adora exchanged confused looks.

The Sorceress continued, "Horde Prime, does he speak with one voice or two?"

Adora replied, "One."

"Perhaps that is the answer then. If he is mostly machine, you can get to him through the dormant head. He may be of two different minds."

Adam suddenly understood where she was leading. "If he is, then we have to figure out how to make sure the other head becomes the dominant one. And if he isn't of two minds, maybe we can make him that way."

Adora looked at her brother perplexed. "How?"

Adam smiled, "Well, he is mostly computer right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Adora, we could alter his programming. I am sure that Man-at-Arms could create a bug of some sort."

Adora hugged her brother excitedly, "This is great Adam!"

The Sorceress smiled. "Talk to Duncan. If he can figure out how to alter the programming, I can create a portal to get you to him."

"It may be possible to slip in and out with him none the wiser, but…"

"But what Adora?"

The Princess grinned. "What if we could get a member of the Horde to do it for us? Horde Prime's suspicion wouldn't be aroused if it was an inside job."

Adam looked at the Sorceress and then to his sister. "Who would do that though?"

"Someone who thinks sometimes it just doesn't pay to be evil. I'll explain later, but I think we may not even need Duncan to formulate the bug. Sorceress, I need you to send me back to Etheria!"

"NOW?" Adam exclaimed. "We haven't even thought about how to defeat Hordak."

"Adam, if I am right, we may gain a new ally to do just that."

Grabbing his sister's arm gently, Adam whispered, "And what would you have me tell Teela? You would leave her without saying goodbye?"

Adora's guilt rooted in the pit of her stomach. It would not be right to do that. She could not send her brother to console her girlfriend. That would be wrong on too many levels. Adora realized that she thought of Teela as hers, her girlfriend, and she was her responsibility.

The Sorceress immediately picked up on Adam's thought. "What does Teela have to do with this?"

Adora faced the Sorceress, thinking there would be no harm in telling her of the budding relationship. But Adora was unaware of the fact that the Sorceress was Teela's mother. A fact that Teela herself did not know. Adam knew his sister had no clue what she was about to reveal.

"Sorceress, I…" Adora started.

Adam interjected, "Wait!"

"What is going on here?" The Sorceress asked.

Adam bit his lip, and Adora sent him a confused look. "Adam, what is the harm in telling her?"

The Sorceress stared at the blonde twins. "Telling me what Adam?"

Adam sighed, "Teela and Adora have become very close lately."

"Why should I not know that?"

"Because, their relationship has blossomed into something more…ummm….romantic."

The Sorceress was shocked. "I see."

The statement was followed by minutes of silence. Adora looked at her brother. He looked worried, and he was staring at the Sorceress. For her part, the feathered woman said nothing. Her face betrayed no emotion.

Adora asked sheepishly, "What am I missing?"

The Sorceress replied. "Teela's destiny is not bound to yours. She is fated for Adam."

"WHAT?" the response came in unison from the twins.

"She is to become the Sorceress of Greyskull."

Adora mumbled, "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Adam admitted.

The Sorceress continued, "Teela is to fulfill an old prophecy. The daughter of the witch will find love with the Champion of Greyskull. She will become what her mother once was. Together they will bring peace to Eternia. My…my daughter will become the new Sorceress of Greyskull."

"Your daughter?"

The Sorceress looked at Adora. "Yes. Teela is my child. She will eventually assume my role. Her place is not with you."

Adora was stunned, and soon found tears welling up in her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Adora," Adam reached out to his sister.

Adora jerked back, but managed a soft reply. "Take good care of her Adam." She turned and bellowed, "Open the portal to Etheria Sorceress!"

Adam moved closer, "Adora wait. Don't leave like this."

"Adam, I can't stay! Not now! Open the damn portal!"

The Sorceress raised her arm and the gateway was opened. Adora ran through and the doorway closed behind her.

Adam was left standing, staring at the floor of the castle. "I can't believe that just happened. Could you be wrong?" His anger was welling as he searched the face of the woman remaining.

"That is the prophecy."

"Did it ever occur to you that Adora could fit that as well? She is She-Ra, and she is given her power through her sword, a sword of Greyskull. That makes her just as much of a champion as me!"

The Sorceress recoiled slightly. Adam had never raised his voice in anger to her before. "I'm sorry. Perhaps you should speak to Teela about all of this to be sure."

Adam huffed, but then relaxed slightly. "I will. But I am sure Teela has made her choice. I will contact you soon."

And with his last words spoken, he turned and left, dreading the encounter he was soon to have.

* * *

><p>Adam returned to the palace with a heavy heart. He found Teela talking to her father in his lab. Teela smiled when she saw him enter. "Adam. Welcome back. How was your visit to Greyskull?"<p>

Adam tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Duncan, my friend, may I speak to Teela alone?"

Concern spread across Duncan's face, but he capitulated. "Of course." Quickly he left the room.

Teela's face dropped slightly. "Adam, what's wrong? Where's Adora?"

"Teela, I'm sorry, but she went back to Etheria."

"She…she left?"

"Yes."

"Without saying goodbye?" Teela's eyes began tearing up.

"She felt she had no other option."

"Why? What happened?"

Adam drew in a breath and then responded, "Teela, there are things we need to talk about. I need you to keep an open mind."

"What?"

"Teela, I need to know how you feel about me."

Teela was shocked at the question. "WHAT?"

"Please just answer me. I promise I will explain everything."

"Adam, you are my friend. I love you like you are my brother. Why would you ask me this?"

"And how do you feel about He-Man?"

"He-Man? Adam, I don't understand what this is about."

"Teela, please. Just answer the question."

Teela stared at Adam's face. The blonde Prince was clearly uncomfortable. "The same way I guess. There was a time when I thought my feelings were more. Call it a small crush. But I realized that it was nothing more than high admiration for a good man. But what does this have to do with Adora?"

"She believes that you and I are destined to be together."

"Why would she think that?"

"Teela, I need to tell you some things. They will be shocking to hear, but promise that I can trust you. There is more at stake than just your relationship to my sister."

Teela was shocked. "She told you?"

"No. She didn't have to. I saw you in the gardens the other night. It was obvious how the two of you felt."

"I would have told you Adam."

Adam smiled weakly. "I know."

"But what does all of this have to do with Adora leaving?"

"First, I need your word that certain things I am going to tell you do not leave this room."

"I promise."

"Good. I believe you, and I trust you. Adora left because the Sorceress said you were destined to be with me."

"Why would she say that to Adora?"

"She had a reason. Apparently you are fated to become the next Sorceress of Greyskull."

Teela reeled slightly. "How is that possible?"

"It is a birthright that will be passed to you."

"A birthright? But that would mean…"

"That the Sorceress is your mother."

"I…I can't…I can't believe it. How? What? I don't even know where to begin."

"There is more to take in. I am sorry you had to find out this way. Apparently there is a prophecy that says you will find love with the Champion of Greyskull, and that this love will bring peace to Eternia."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Teela." Adam closed his eyes. "I am He-Man. I was given a special sword that transforms me into him."

"I can't believe I am hearing this."

"When Adora heard the Sorceress' words, she left."

"This can't be Adam. I…I don't love you, or He-Man. Not like that."

The words stung Adam's heart. He knew she was telling the truth. He whispered, "I know you don't."

"Then how can this prophecy be correct? I don't love the Champion of Greyskull."

"But you might though."

"Adam, you are not listening. I care for you as family, nothing more."

"I didn't mean me Teela. Adora could also be considered that champion."

Teela sat down. She was confused and hurt. It was all too much to take in at once. "How does Adora fit into all of this?"

"If you think about what you now know about me, then you will understand."

Teela's temper began to bubble. "Well I don't Adam! I don't understand any of this at all."

"Adora was given a sword too. I went to Etheria to find her. It was to give her the Sword of Protection. She is She-Ra. I don't know how to properly explain any of this, except just to tell you. Adora left in tears. I don't think she realizes that she could fulfill the prophecy."

"This is too much. I…" Teela collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Her eyes were overflowing, blurring her vision. "How long have you known about my mother?"

"Awhile now. You have actually been told this before."

"The Oracle…"

"Yes, but apparently the timing was not right then. Your memory of the discovery was erased."

"My father…he was…he was there."

"Yes."

Teela shot up off of the floor, anger boiling through the tears. "I can't believe you both kept this from me! How could you?"

Adam pleaded with the redhead, "I am so sorry. The Sorceress asked me not to tell you. If I could have done it differently, I would, please, believe me."

"You betrayed me!"

"No, Teela. I thought I was protecting you."

"From what? The truth? How dare you! You are not my friend!"

"I am…please…"

"Did Adora know?"

"She had no idea. She was going to come back and say goodbye. That is when the Sorceress asked why we were talking about you. I told her that you and Adora were in a relationship. It was then that the Sorceress told us about the prophecy. Adora cried, and asked me to take care of you. And then she left."

"Is she coming back?"

"I don't know. We were discussing how to defeat the Horde. She had an idea about an inside job, but she didn't elaborate."

Teela's shoulders slumped slightly. "She isn't coming back."

"You don't know that Teela."

"She isn't. I…"

Adam tried to hug Teela, but she pushed him away. "Go away Adam."

"Teela, I don't want to leave you like this. I love you, and I am your friend."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Now, go away."

Adam searched Teela's face, but the red head wouldn't look at him any longer. He lowered his head and left her alone in the lab.

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Teela, that is a lot to get dumped on you all at once...let me know if you like...


	6. Daddy Knows Best

Man-at-Arms passed Adam in the hallway. "Adam, what is going on?"

"Duncan some things have happened that necessitated I tell Teela my secret."

"You told her?"

"Yes, and not just that. I told her about her mother too."

"Why?"

"It was time for her to know the truth. All of it."

Duncan was concerned for his daughter's state of mind. Learning so much, and realizing that there had been secrets kept from her would have been devastating. "Where is she now?"

"I left her in the lab. She didn't exactly want my company."

"She will adjust Adam. Just give her some time. But I should probably go and check on her."

"Good luck Duncan," and Adam walked away.

Man-at-Arms steeled himself up to speak to his daughter. She was a tempermental woman tp begin with already. This news probably had added fuel to the red head's ire. Duncan was not sure what precipitated Adam spilling everything, but he was sure his daughter would be in a hell of a mood. He was surprised when he entered his lab. Teela looked up at him, but she did not immediately begin yelling. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. It reminded him of when she was small. If she fell down and hurt herself she would cry silently, an d her bottom lip would pout ever so slightly.

"I remember when you were little. You had such fierce determination. You still do. I remember though you'd try so hard to do something, and if you failed, you'd still keep trying. But if you still had trouble you would come to me with tears in your eyes and say…"

"Daddy, help me."

"Baby girl," Duncan stretched out his arms, "come here."

Teela walked over to her father and immediately embraced him. He held her tightly as sobs racked her body. "Whatever it is you are up against, let me help you. Teela, tell me what is happening."

Calming her breathing, Teela told her father everything. For his part, Duncan listened quietly, never interrupting. He was more than surprised to hear that his daughter had feelings for Adora, but he said nothing, waiting for her to finish. Once she was done, he sighed, "Alright Teela, let's talk about all of this, starting with the Sorceress."

"Fine."

"She made the decision to keep her identity a secret for your safety. She did not want to raise you alone in Greyskull. Instead she wanted you to have a full life surrounded by people who would love you. She didn't reveal who she was so you would not be a target for the enemies of Greyskull. Think about it Teela, what if Skeletor knew who you were? His pursuit of you would be relentless, just so he could control Greyskull through you. And while you are angry with her, you must realize the decision she made is the hardest a mother could be asked to make. She didn't abandon you. She has always watched over you. I hope you understand these things."

Teela sat silent for a moment, and then answered, "I do. But I am still angry about having my memory erased when I discovered the truth. She had no right. How do I know that she isn't going to do that again?"

"You don't. But I don't think you will have to worry about that again. Something tells me she is more accepting of you being a woman now."

"Father, it doesn't excuse…"

"Life is short Teela. I understand that you are upset, and you have every right to be. But I am hoping that you will find it in your heart to forgive us all. We only did what we thought was in your best interest. I am sorry."

"I know you are. I think I could forgive you anything anyways. But my mother…it hurts. And I don't see forgiveness coming soon for her."

Duncan conceded that this was as best as his daughter would offer, and considering the situation, he was surprised that she was as calm as she was. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You know as a child, a kiss from me used to make everything better."

Teela giggled, "Yeah, it still does."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course father."

"What about Adora?"

Teela sighed, "What would you like to know?"

"I guess I am asking how you feel about her."

"It is hard to explain. I get this funny feeling in my stomach when she is near me. And I can't help the smile that reaches my face when I think about her. She doesn't seem to leave my thoughts and, well, this will sound ridiculous, but she makes me want to do a happy dance."

Duncan chuckled, "Sounds like the beginning of love."

Teela smiled for a moment, but it soon faded into a frown. "It doesn't matter what you call it. She left."

"Go after her then."

'What?"

"You heard me. You owe it to yourself to see if it is love. If you don't, then you will always wonder what might have been. Besides, weren't you telling me about some prophecy? Why not get it moving?"

"I don't want Adora and I to be together because some old prophecy says we should be."

"Neither of you strike me as the types to buy into that anyways. If it happens, it will be because you both wanted it to. She is very sensible, and I think she is a good match for your temper. So, what will you do?"

Teela pondered the question. "I think I need to talk to Adam first. After that, it will be time to pay my mother a visit."

* * *

><p>"Adora! You're back!" Glimmer squealed as she saw her friend approaching camp. As the blonde got closer, Glimmer noticed Adora's eyes were red and swollen. "Adora? Is everything alright?"<p>

The blonde managed a weak smile. "It will be. How are you my friend? What did I miss while I was gone?"

Glimmer kept staring at Adora's face, concerned with the small talk, but she answered her nonetheless. "It has been quiet. Nothing of significance to report. How was your trip to Eternia?"

Adora cringed a little. "Eventful, heartbreaking…"

Glimmer reached out and touched Adora's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Glim, everything will be fine. I want to talk to you about something else. Actually, I would like us to take a trip to Brightmoon and speak to Queen Angella."

"How soon do you want to leave?"

"In the morning. I am exhausted right now."

Glimmer watched as Adora walked towards her tent. She was left there wondering what had happened on Eternia.

* * *

><p>Teela found Adam lingering in the kitchen with Cringer. He was feeding his childhood companion a piece of fish.<p>

"Chef Alan might not like you feeding your cat his fresh catch Adam." Teela was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest. She had a small smirk on her face.

"You're not going to t-t-tell him are you Teela?" Cringer stammered as he walked in her direction. She leaned down and scratched his ears.

"You big pussycat, of course not. But I have a condition for my silence."

Adam leaned onto one of the kitchen counters and watched the exchange. Cringer looked up at Teela. "C-c-condition?"

Teela kneeled down and began scratching Cringer's cheeks. "Well, I was hoping you could help me. I want to go to Etheria." Teela lifted her gaze and met Adam's eyes. "But I don't want to go alone. I was hoping that my friends would go with me."

Cringer replied, "O-O-kay Teela. I will go, but I want another piece of f-f-fish."

Teela smiled and scratched down Cringer's back. "Deal. But do you think we could convince Adam to go with us?"

"Adam? I-I-I think so." Cringer looked back at the prince. "A-Adam?"

Teela stood and walked over to her friend. "I am sorry that I yelled at you. I am sorry that I said you weren't my friend. You strive to be a good man, and I know that you did what you thought was right. I…"

Adam held up his hand. "Don't apologize Teela. It is me that should be doing that."

"It took me awhile to realize what your secret costs you. And you do not have to worry. It is a secret that I will keep."

"Thank you Teela. For my part in everything, I am truly sorry. I would never consciously hurt you. I hope you know that. I never considered how you would feel, and maybe that is what separates me from my sister. She probably would have."

Teela smiled slightly. "Adam, I want to go to Greyskull. I need to talk to the Sorceress, and then I want to go to Etheria. I want to see Adora. I will tell her that it was unacceptable to leave without putting up a fight for me. I want her to know that she is an idiot too." The last sentence was filled with mirth.

Adam chuckled, "You are going to call my sister an idiot? Good luck with that. You know she has super strength?"

Teela waved her hand in the air dismissing the idea, "Pssh, I beat on you regularly, she will be next."

Adam tossed his head back in laughter.

Teela laughed with him, and then she reached out her hand and squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you are okay to go with me? You know the reason that I am leaving."

Adam nodded, "I am anxious to go to Etheria. I want to help Adora win her war. I want her home with us."

"So do I Adam. More than anything."

* * *

><p>AN:Hopefully you liked the chapter...


	7. Moving towards goals

It was too easy for Adora to feel sorry for herself. Laying on her bedding in her tent, she wept silently. It seemed silly to cry over a relationship that had only lasted a couple of weeks, but there was something different about how she felt about Teela that had never been present with anyone else before. She had been excited to share every moment with the redhead, and kissing her was nothing short of amazing. She compared the feeling to when she once believed she had been in love. Kissing Seahawk had been something special, but tasting Teela's lips had far surpassed that. But who was she kidding? Even if the prophecy did not exist, Adora wasn't sure if she could have stayed on Eternia. Adora felt more obligation to the people of Etheria than she did to her own private feelings. The people of Etheria demanded nothing of her, but Adora felt a great debt was owed to them for the time she spent as the Horde Force Captain. She had been a part of the oppression of the people, albeit under a spell, but the guilt was there nonetheless. She felt weak for having been blind for so long. She knew in her heart that she would never be able to live on Eternia as long as Etheria was under the boot of the Horde.

There were other things to consider as well. Long distance relationships were hard enough, but she and Teela were on different planets. It wasn't like she could talk to her via letters. And although she could have portals opened for her, it seemed a bit awkward to ask the Sorceress to do that now. Then there was She-Ra. Would Teela ever be able to accept that part of her life? And it was not just her secret to risk either. To tell Teela that she was She-Ra would mean that Adam's secret identity would probably be revealed too. As it was, Adam had not included Teela amongst his friends that knew the truth. Adora was at a loss as to why though, as Teela struck her as a trustworthy person. Adam clearly loved her, but never let her in on his double persona.

And what of her brother? Was it fair to pursue Teela when she knew that Adam was in love with her? How cruel would it be to have a relationship with the redhead knowing she was breaking Adam's heart? Even though Adam had said that he would be fine, she knew it was hurting him. But all of this was irrelevant. The Sorceress had told them about the prophecy. Teela was destined to be with the Champion of Greyskull, and clearly that was not her. Jealousy crept over her as the thought of Teela kissing Adam entered her mind. Nausea found its way to the pit of her stomach as she desperately tried to push out thoughts of Adam touching Teela as well.

Adora sighed. She figured that the best way to get over her sadness was to throw herself into the planning of an offensive that would finally rid Etheria of the Horde. There were several factors in play. It was not enough to beat Hordak. She would have to defeat Horde Prime, and that would be no small feat. But Adora had already started formulating how to overcome the Horde forces. If she could disable Horde Prime, that thing, whatever he was, then it would guarantee there would be no reinforcements from space. She wondered if it was possible to reprogram him to be an ally. But she was getting ahead of herself. Contact must be made first with Queen Angella. If Adora was going to manage an assault on Hordak and the Frightzone she would need the assistance of the Kingdom of Brightmoon. And not just Brightmoon, but all of Etheria's realms. Queen Angella was a good place to start. Of all of She-Ra's allies, the winged witch was the most powerful. Adora closed her eyes. She was tired of thinking, and just wanted the morning to come. But as she hugged her pillows and tried to find peace all she could think about was Teela. The tears began flowing again and the young princess cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Teela had tried to get the blonde Prince to leave immediately after their conversation in the kitchen, but Adam managed to convince her to wait for the morning so that they could tell people what they were doing. Duncan let Teela go without any argument. He knew that he never would have won anyways had he been inclined to object. Adam took the time to inform his mother of the plans that the pair had to visit Etheria.<p>

"Son, are you sure? I do not want you to be tortured in any way."

Adam half smiled. "It's too late for that sentiment. Adora will need He-Man to reach her goals. I would see her victorious."

"And Teela?"

"I want her to be happy too. If the Horde is defeated then she and Adora will have a good shot at a happy future. How could I deny that for either of them?"

"Even at the cost of your heart?"

"Please, mom. I love Teela dearly, and I love Adora too. I want them both to be happy. And I will help them get there."

Queen Marlena felt a swell of pride in her son. "For all of your gifts my son, your heart is the most amazing."

Adam quickly hugged his mother. "I love you. I will be home soon with my sister in tow."

Marlena touched her son's cheek. "I am so proud of you. Come home safely."

And immediately following the exchange, Adam and Cringer found Teela and the trio set out to Greyskull. After a few moments had passed in silence, Teela finally spoke up.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like when you become He-Man?"

"At the very moment?"

"Yes."

"Exhiliarating in some ways. Sometimes I am anxious. There are times when I am scared."

"Scared? Why?"

Adam stopped midstride. "If I am becoming him then something is usually wrong or dangerous. Sometimes I am afraid of failing those I love, or those I seek to protect. It can be very scary."

"But you never fail."

"I wouldn't say that. Skeletor is still around."

"But that isn't necessarily failure. You don't kill him. If you did, it would destroy what you stand for."

"True, but it does not mean that I have not thought about it. And that is one of the reasons I will go to Etheria to help Adora. I cant help but wonder if she has thought about killing Hordak."

Teela seemed surprised by Adam's statement. "Why would you say that?"

"Her world is enslaved by the Horde. That was something she was once a part of."

"Not by choice!" Teela's anger was apparent.

"Calm down Teela. I am just saying that our circumstances are different and I have considered what it would be like to end Skeletor's miserable existence. And while I do not doubt her intentions are pure, situations can become muddied and lines can blur."

"She is good. That part of her will prevail." Teela was silent for a few more minutes, before she spoke up. "Can I ask you another question?"

Adam sighed, "Yes."

"How much of you exists once you turn into He-Man?"

Adam chuckled, "We are the same person you know."

"I know, but what is the difference?. I mean, why transform? Does that make sense?"

"Not really. I guess the physical transformation is necessary to hide my identity. As far as changes, I obviously become stronger and faster."

"And tanner," Teela uttered under her breath.

Adam laughed heartily, "This is true. But my feelings are He-Man's. We are two different people, but we are the same man."

"Do you suppose that it is the same for Adora?"

"I would think so. And now it is my turn. Why Adora?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but she and I are twins, and, I...can't help..."

"You mean why her and not you?"

Adam lowered his head. "Yeah, that is what I am asking."

Teela's heart ached. There was a very small part of her that wished she felt that way for him. "Adam, I'm sorry. This must be very difficult. I cant explain why I feel the way I do. I just do. I don't think love can be explained. We can try to, and always fall miserably short. It just is."

"Would things have been different had I not been a buffoon around you?"

"Honestly? No Adam. I do love you, just not in the way you want me to."

Adam took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Teela looked at him incredulously. "Thank you? Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I needed to hear that it wouldn't have mattered if I had acted differently. But now I need to change the subject. What will you say to your mother?"

"Geez, Adam. Keep it heavy."

Adam smiled at Teela, and simply shrugged. "I seem to be in that funk lately."

Teela looked off in the distance where the ominous castle was looming. "My mother...she's there. I've wanted her my whole life, and she has been so close all along. And now I can talk to her and I'll know exactly who she is. Suddenly, I have no idea what I will say. Believe me, I am searching for something profound." Teela smiled. "Guess I don't do profound."

Adam chuckled, "Oh, I don't know about that. I thought calling me a lazy oaf a few days ago..."

Adam's thought was interrupted by a punch to his arm.

"Oww!"

Teela rolled her eyes, "Please. Don't tell me Eternia's muscle man gets bruises from a girl?"

"You might be surprised. Some of Adora's friends have roughed me up a bit."

Teela's eyebrow arched slightly. "Really?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Mermista was a bit aggressive."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. I think you will meet her eventually. She's...well, she's beautiful, and a bit scary. And then there's Frosta...brrrr."

"Okay, Adam, never mind."

But Adam continued, "And Castaspella...she's, well, wow."

"Wow?"

"Yes, wow."

Teela laughed, "You poor crushed man. How will you ever recover?"

Adam's smile fell slightly.

Teela stopped, "I'm sorry Adam."

"It's okay. Really." Adam's face lightened a little. "Besides, if my sister turns out to be lousy, I'll console you."

Teela stood shocked, eyes wide, and then suddenly she laughed. She slugged him in the arm again. "Pig."

They continued to walk a little farther in silence, and the mood became somber again. Soon, the pair approached the draw bridge. Adam looked at Teela's face. Her eyebrows were scrunched, and she looked slightly sullen. He cleared his throat.

"You ready for this?"

"No, but I am not sure if I thought about it anymore that I would feel any differently."

Adam reached over and squeezed her hand gently. He dropped it and grabbed his sword from his back. Instantly he raised it above his head and bellowed, "By the power of Greyskull, I command the drawbridge OPEN!"

The gateway opened slowly, and Adam sheathed his sword. Teela took a deep breath and walked into the dark opening with Adam and Cringer closely behind her.

* * *

><p>Adora woke in the morning with a headache. Her eyes were puffy, and her temples were screaming. <em>Great<em>, she thought, _I feel like hell and probably look like it too. I need to pull myself together_. But instead she thought of Teela, the sunrises on Eternia, and then slowly began to cry again.

"Adora?" Glimmer's voice came from just outside of her tent. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Quickly, the blonde wiped her eyes and tried to gain her composure. "Yeah Glimmer."

Glimmer walked in slowly and there was a look of concern on her face for her friend. "Adora, what happened? You cried all night, and now again this morning."

Adora managed a weak smile for her friend. "It's fine Glimmer. Really. I promise. It's..." But with the utterance the blonde buried her face in her hands. Glimmer walked over to the princess and pulled her into an embrace. Adora clutched her companion and began crying on her shoulder.

Glimmer whispered, "What happened? I have never seen you like this."

Adora leaned back and wiped her eyes again. She sniffled and muttered, "I can't Glimmer. I'm sorry. I just..."

Glimmer searched her friend's face. She rubbed Adora's arms, trying to comfort her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, just know that you can."

The blonde sniffled again. "Thanks Glim. I appreciate it. I really do. But I will be fine."

Glimmer didn't believe the sentiment, but didn't challenge it. "Alright. Do you still want to go see my mother today?"

"I do. Let me cleaned up and get some breakfast. We can leave for Brightmoon in an hour. That okay?"

"Sure Adora. I will be waiting for you. Should I invite anyone else to go with us?"

"I don't think so. For now, let's leave it at you and I. But Glimmer?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for checking on me. I really will be fine."

"You're welcome. I will be ready when you are."

Glimmer walked out of the tent, leaving the forlorn princess alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN:I apologize for the delay. Most of this story is written, however, it was written a few years ago. As I go through it, I am changing it, instead of just typing and posting. I am trying so hard to get you updates quicker. In the meantime, since I am making changes, the next chapter will be Teela and her mother coming face to face. How do you see the encounter going? I imagine Teela will be angry, but can she be forgiving? Let me know...


	8. The Mother and the Lumberjack

"Adam, Teela, welcome." The Sorceress walked to greet her visitors. Adam stood still, silent, watching Teela's face. The redhead said nothing, but just stared at the woman who she knew was her mother.

"Teela," Adam whispered.

The captain did not move. She just continued to openly assess the feathered woman in front of her. Her face was unreadable. Adam began to get worried.

"Teela." He nudged his friend's arm.

The Sorceress looked between the pair, concerned with the obvious tension emanating from her daughter. "Teela?" she eventually asked.

The redhead blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

The Sorceress furrowed her eyebrows. "Teela, I'm sorry about Adora leaving. I didn't mean to upset her."

The simple sentences set Teela's temper off. "But you did upset her! You told her it was not possible for me to love her. When, in truth, you had no idea how I felt about her. And do you know why that is?"

The Sorceress staggered back slightly at the sound of the fury coming from Teela's voice. "Teela, truly, I had no idea."

"BUT DO YOU KNOW WHY THAT IS SORCERESS? Because you don't interact with me daily. You keep this castle and its' secrets company, and you have no inkling about how I feel. You had no idea that your daughter was becoming close to anyone. And that is because you are not in my life at all." Teela's voice was getting louder with each sentence.

The Sorceress looked quickly to Adam. "You told her?"

Teela stepped in between them. "Yes, he did. He had to come back to me and explain why Adora left. He had to tell me a lot of things."

A single tear fell from the Sorceress's eyes. "I-I made decisions that I believed would keep you safe. It was not easy to give you to Duncan. I wanted you to be with me so badly. I wanted to hear your first words, see your first steps..."

"Stop."

"...see you grow up, and be a part of your life."

"I said stop." Teela was seething.

"I love you Teela. I did not want this to be all you knew." The Sorceress waved her hands around her body. "Look at this place. It is dreary. I also did not want the enemies of Greyskull to haunt your footsteps. I wanted you to grow up with friends. I wanted you to be surrounded with love, and to have a happy, normal life. I chose Greyskull for myself, but I could not choose it for you."

Teela railed, "But apparently Greyskull has been chosen for me! Along with a husband..." The redhead motioned to Adam. "NONE of this has been about what I wanted."

"Teela," the Sorceress pleaded, "I am so sorry."

"It isn't enough. It is too late for that. I know that you have taken yourself from me more than once. I know about the Oracle. You took my memory! Are you planning on doing that again? It certainly would make everything easier for you wouldn't it? That seems to be what this is all about. You."

Tears began to flow freely from the Sorceress's eyes. "No. I won't do that to you again."

"Good. You never should have done it in the first place. For my own mother to violate me in that way is nauseating. You spout all this crap about what was best for me. Did it ever occur to you that I should have some input?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Frankly, I am over talking to you about all of this. I want to go to Adora now, and I expect you to open up the portal to Etheria. Because, _mother_, if you don't, you will need He-Man to keep me from ripping these god-forsaken walls down around you."

Adam slowly reached behind his back and gripped the handle of his sword. He wasn't sure what Teela would do if the Sorceress didn't comply, but he was sure that he didn't want to have to restrain his friend. The feathered witch raised her hand and instantly a portal opened.

Teela stalked towards it, and then suddenly turned. "You did this to us. You should have been honest. If you had, you would have known about Adora. She is what is important now, and if you have ruined what I have with her, I will be furious. More so than I am now." Teela continued, "There will be no princely husband. There is only her." Teela turned her back on her mother and walked through the portal.

Adam stood still for a moment. He looked at the Sorceress and watched as she crumpled to the ground in a heap. He moved towards her, "I..."

"Don't say anything. I deserve her anger. Just watch over her Adam. Please bring her home safely. Contact me if you need anything." The Sorceress never looked up at him.

His shoulders slumped, and he passed through the portal. It closed quietly behind the pair, and the Sorceress was once again alone with nothing but her thoughts and tears.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Adora's spirits seemed to lighten a little. She looked around the rebel camp. Considering that they were hiding in the woods, the men and women around her acted like everything was normal. <em>Somehow I have to change this. They deserve to be free. I must make sure that they can live without the fear of the Horde. <em>Adora's mind began racing. She had not worked out how to accomplish her goals just yet, but she knew starting with Queen Angella was the best way to proceed. Angella was her strongest ally, and if she could convince the woman on an offensive plan, it would make convincing the others much easier. She mentally ran over everything that she knew about the Queen. Any offensive maneuver would have to take into consideration the position of Etheria's moons. Angella's powers would be affected by waning moons and would be virtually non-existent if there was an eclipse. While her powers were formidable, but they were not without limits. They would drain over time, and any lengthy excursion would risk the Queen's powers being tapped. The woman could not sustain a war of attrition.

Angella would also be a strong leader if Brightmoon went on the offensive. She had the capabilities of erecting nearly impenetrable defenses in the event that they had to fall back. Angella could also fly which could make oversight of any battle easier. There were so many areas that Adora knew she could exploit to give the Rebellion the best chances of victory.

"Adora?"

The blonde snapped herself out of her thoughts to see Glimmer standing next to her. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I let Bow know we were going to see my mother. He offered to let me take his horse, Arrow."

Adora smiled, "Of course he did. How sweet of him."

Glimmer blushed.

Adora continued, "Let's grab Arrow and Spirit and get going. You can tell me what the two of you have been up to while we are on our way."

Glimmer giggled, and the two women began walking to the area the horses were grazing freely. Bindings were never placed on Adora's white horse, Spirit. She never saddled her friend. And the horse had been her only real companion in all the years she had spent in the Frightzone. She approached the animal, and gently stroked his mane. "Feel like going to Brightmoon today?"

Spirit nuzzled her neck and nodded a few times. Arrow pranced over and the two women mounted their respective rides. It was not long before a conversation was struck up.

Adora grinned, and looked at Glimmer. "So, you and Bow?"

"He's cute isn't he?"

"Yes he is. And?"

"And I like him very much."

"AND?"

"And, Adora, he is so sweet. He writes poetry for me, and plays music when we are alone. He sings, and makes me feel like I am the only thing in the world that matters."

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone about the music and singing. It's bad enough that Kowl knows. He teases Bow all the time."

"That's really beautiful Glim."

The purple haired woman nodded. "We go for long walks, and just talk."

Adora arched her eyebrow, "Just talk?"

"Mostly." Glimmer giggled.

"Uh huh. How serious is this relationship?"

"Serious. He tells me how much he cares for me. And we talk about our hopes and dreams."

"How gushy Glim! But so sweet. Tell me about your dreams."

Glimmer's face fell a little. "We don't want to live in Whispering Woods the rest of our lives. Bow wants peace. He wants a farm, children, and no fear of the Horde coming to take it all away. We both want real freedom. Even though we are part of the Great Rebellion, and we defy Hordak, we are not free. Sometimes I wonder how we are any better off than those who live in the villages and pay more than they can afford to the Horde."

"Glimmer, you can't think like that. We do not bow to that villainy. We struggle to help those people."

"I know. But at what cost?"

"I have been asking myself that same question."

"Can I tell you something terrible?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I wish She-Ra would just kill Hordak, I wish she would just bury him under the Frightzone...rip it down with her bare hands."

"And what if she did?"

Glimmer was quiet for a moment. "Honestly? I don't think it would change anything but her."

Adora was a little shocked at the answer. "I don't follow."

"Even if she did, what would it cost her? It is not in her nature to kill or destroy in that manner. I don't think she has that rage."

"What if she did?"

"She would not be the woman that I think of as my hero. And I really wouldn't want her sacrificing what defines her character. I don't want her reduced to nothing more than an executioner."

"She is not perfect you know."

"I know. But she brings hope, and I would not like her to be tainted like that."

Adora leaned over and tried to lighten the mood. She smirked, "So if she didn't snap Hordak's snout, but did make the Frightzone a pile of rubble..."

Glimmer squealed, "I would pay to see Hordak's face when she did it!"

The two women laughed. Glimmer squared her shoulders, and did her best impression of Hordak. Snorting in between words, she spoke, "I hate that woman! She always ruins everything! Someone do something! Idiots!'

Adora laughed uproariously, and Glimmer quickly joined in the mirth. "Seriously, Adora, how amazing would that be?"

"It would be!"

"Who knows, maybe She-Ra is just waiting for the right moment."

"Perhaps she is."

"'C'mon Adora, you are her friend, does she ever say anything like that to you?"

"Like...Hi Adora...thinking about trashing Hordak's castle today. Want to tag along?"

"No silly, but does she have a darker side?"

Adora nodded, "I think everyone does Glimmer. Under certain conditions I guess she would."

"I wonder where she goes sometimes when she leaves. She's very secretive. Bow and I talk about that a lot."

"And?"

"And I think she might be lonely."

Adora inhaled deeply, "Why?"

"Just a feeling. She is different than us. She's gifted, and I wonder if she doesn't hang around because she doesn't know what to say or do once the danger is over."

"Maybe she is off to save someone else."

"OR maybe she has a secret family."

Adora nearly fell off of her horse. "What?"

Glimmer smiled, "OR maybe she has a secret love life."

"Really, Glimmer, your imagination is running around now."

"I wonder what kind of man she would go home to."

"What kind of man indeed..."

"Seriously, I bet she has to date some sort of lumberjack type."

Adora threw her head back in laughter. "Lum-Lumberjack?"

Glimmer snickered, "Well he'd have to be strong to handle her."

"Oh my goodness...uh..."

"I mean, think about it. She could snap someone in half in..."

"In?"

Glimmer leaned over and whispered, "You know! In the bedroom."

Adora's gut began to hurt from the laughter, and Glimmer continued, "Seriously, if he isn't a lumberjack, what is he then?"

Adora's eyes began to tear from all the laughter. "Glimmer, stop. I..."

"You know what Bow thinks?"

"N-No."

"He thinks she probably wants someone that is nothing like her."

"Such as?"

"Some skinny man who paints landscapes or still lifes."

"Okay..."

"Who knows? I mean, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know."

"Know what?"

"What She-Ra's man is like?"

"You really want to know?"

Glimmer's eyes went wide, "YES!"

"Well, he is..."

"WHAT?"

"He's..."

"PLEASE I have to know!"

"Non-existent."

Glimmer's face fell. "Oh."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"No." Glimmer shook her head. "That's okay. I just hate to think of her as lonely."

Adora's grin fell. "She has friends."

"I know. But for everything she does for us, I want her to have someone special to love. Of course, some people don't. Maybe she is just on of those people who haven't found someone."

"Glim, no offense, but could we stop talking about She-Ra's love life?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Glimmer was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Adora, are you lonely?"

Instantly the blonde Princess halted her horse. "Oh Glimmer..." Her tears fell quickly.

Glimmer halted Arrow and reached over to her friend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Please, don't cry. I..."

Adora shook her head and wiped her eyes. "It's okay. Really. Don't worry about it. It's, well, it's just that I thought I might have found someone on Eternia. It's silly. It was only a couple of weeks, and it turns out that it was not going to go anywhere."

"Because you live here?"

"Yes, that, and some other things."

"I'm sorry."

"It has caused me to be a blubbering mess."

"What happened?"

"Everything...and nothing. I am rotten company right now Glimmer."

Glimmer racked her mind to think of something to lighten the mood again. "Well, at least you didn't fall in love with a lumberjack like She-Ra!"

Adora smirked slightly at her friend's attempt at humor. But as they continued on their journey to Brightmoon, Adora thought about nothing other than the redhead who had stolen her heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Well a little quicker on the chapter upload. I rewrote the first half completely on feedback. Let me know if it works. Originally I thought maybe the Sorceress could smooth things over a little bit, but the more I thought about it, I don't think Teela would be open to that prospect this soon. There is a lot to forgive with regards to her memory being taken. However, I am sympathetic to the Sorceress not wanting to raise her in Greyskull. Tell me what you think. Feedback is fuel, but more importantly, since I am redoing most of this anyways, you can help dictate where this thing will go. Want something darker? Racier? Sillier? Give me specific scenes if you like. I will do my best. Thanks for reading this.


	9. Disturbance in Thaymor

Passing through the portal, Teela's eyes adjusted to the new scenery. Adam looked around to get his bearings.

"The Sorceress put us on the edge of the Whispering Woods." He pointed off to his left. "We should head that way into the woods. The Rebellion's camp is in the heart of it."

Adam, Teela, and Cringer began walking in the direction that the blonde Prince had indicated.

"How do these woods keep the Horde out Adam? Why doesn't he bring a strong force into it?"

"He can't. These woods are mystical. It is as if they know a person's intentions. Those who are not true of purpose find that the path becomes blocked off. The trees and bushes move and confound whoever is trying to gain access. And it seems that strong magic doesn't affect it either, or if it does it does not last long. Hordak has tried to gain entrance through various methods, but has not been able to. It is one of the reasons the Rebellion has growing numbers. They are able to retreat into the woods for safety. More come and join because of the small successes the Rebellion has."

"Why don't more people come here? Why not live where you would be safe?"

"I guess for many reasons. I would say some are too afraid to go anywhere. They believe if they do not rock the boat, then they will stay off of the Horde's radar. Some have built homes, and have strong ties to them. Why should they have to leave?"

"They shouldn't, but it makes sense to go where the Horde couldn't follow."

"Even at the cost of your happiness?"

"You can't be happy if you aren't alive."

Adam stopped and smiled at Teela. "You think you could be happy in the woods?"

Teela returned the smile. "Maybe. But I have a feeling that I would miss my bed back home."

"ADAM!"

The pair turned their heads to see a man approaching them.

"Bow!" Adam greeted the man.

"Adam, welcome back to Etheria. And who is your lovely friend?"

"Bow, this is Teela. Bow is a member of the Great Rebellion."

Bow extended his hand. "A pleasure to be sure, but I can't stay and chat. I am headed to Thaymor. Rumors are a small Horde force is headed that way. I guess tax season is upon us again."

Teela lit up. "Want some help?"

Bow looked at Teela. "You a fighter?"

"Take us to Thaymor and find out."

Bow grinned, "Excellent. Let's go. It'll just be us though. Adora and Glimmer left this morning for Brightmoon."

Teela felt her jealousy prick up. "Who is Glimmer?"

"She is one of the leaders of the Rebellion. She took Adora to speak to her mother, Queen Angella." Then Bow suddenly smiled. He leaned over to Adam, "She's also my girlfriend."

Teela instantly felt foolish. Adam chuckled and congratulated Bow. "She's quite the catch. But were you really going to Thaymor alone?"

"No. I am meeting some friends there in the tavern. You remember where the tavern is?"

The blonde Prince nodded. It was where he had first met Bow. "Definitely. Let's head out."

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the edge of town. There were approximately 10 Horde troopers in the center of time, next to one of Hordak's attack tanks.<p>

Adam surveyed the scene. "Wonder if this is all of them?"

Teela looked around the town. "Seems to be. Why? You want more to fight?"

"Not especially. I am just wondering if they are alone, or is someone is leading them."

Bow nodded his head. "If they have come to Thaymor for tax collection, then we should be seeing one of Hordak's lieutenants."

Teela pointed towards the tavern. "How about that thing?"

"That is Leech," Bow started, "He gets a hold of you and sucks your energy dry. Glad you guys came with me. What's the plan?"

Adam looked at Teela. "Well, what do you think?"

Teela considered the situation for a moment. "I think you and Bow should come from the flank."

"And where will you be?"

"Walking straight up the middle and offering tax advice."

Bow cautioned, "That is a bit brash don't you think?"

Adam chuckled, "That is Teela's style." He leaned over to the redhead and whispered quietly, "Be careful. You get a scratch and my sister will kick my ass."

Teela shook her head in amusement. "We really need to talk later about your apparent fear of women. Just get my back. And Adam, please try and take this seriously." She winked at the Prince.

"Okay. Just this once."

Teela stood up and walked away. Bow waited a moment and crept off to the left of their current position. Adam took the opportunity to put some distance between them, heading off to the right, and finding a secluded spot.

* * *

><p>"Adora, welcome to Brightmoon. Glimmer, my sweet girl, I have missed you!" Queen Angella crossed the throne room and quickly embraced her daughter. She gave her a quick hug, and then pulled back slightly, keeping her at arm's length. "You look well. How is Bow?"<p>

Glimmer blushed, "Not now mother."

Queen Angella winked at her daughter. "Perhaps a mother doesn't want certain details anyway. Not that I mind good company, but what brings you here today?"

Adora stepped forward, "Queen Angella, I have been contemplating a new strategy for dealing with the Horde."

"Go on."

"I think it is time to go on the offensive. We need to unit the kingdoms and rid Etheria of Hordak once and for all."

"How would this be achieved? Hordak is strong and I am not sure he can be defeated in an all-out engagement. Frankly, to outright attack him like that would be suicide. And say for a moment we managed to beat him. What about Horde Prime? Reinforcements would be sent."

"So what is your answer then Angella? Sit around and wait for him to attack?"

The Queen was slightly taken back from the tone she got from the blonde Princess.

Adora continued, "We cannot afford to have Brightmoon get complacent within these walls."

"Adora!" Glimmer interjected.

Adora railed. "This is exactly why he is still here. Because you sit and wait."

Angella began to burn white. "I am not doing anything? For years, we have fought to bring peace to this planet. As I recall, for a while, we were fighting you."

Adora recoiled. The Queen was right, and she knew she had offended her ally. Glimmer intervened in between the two women. "Mother, Adora, please. We are on the same side.

Angella's face softened. "I am sorry Adora. I shouldn't have said that. You have proven yourself loyal to our cause more than once. I know you only served the Horde because of a spell. Please, tell me what you have been planning."

Adora looked into the Queen's eyes. "I-I wish I could take it all back. I wish I had been strong enough to resist Weaver's spell sooner." Adora dropped her head. "I am ashamed of that part of my life."

"Sweet child," Angella lifted the Princess' chin, "it was not your fault. You fight so hard to make it up. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Queen Angella gestured to a nearby table. "Let's sit. I would like to hear you out."

* * *

><p>Teela waited for Adam and Bow to take their positions. She looked at the town center. People were filed in a line, handing money one by one to the Horde troopers. The green thing named Leech was lazily leaning against the tank. He would sometimes look up, but mostly kept putting his suction cup hands together and then pulling them apart. Teela took a deep breath and began walking towards the troopers with her staff in hand.<p>

One of the robots noticed her approach. His metallic eyes glowed red. "Halt woman. Drop your taxes and pay proper tribute to the Horde."

Teela grinned, and kept her gait steady.

The trooper raised his stun baton. "Halt!"

Teela stopped within striking distance. "You should be careful with that thing. You could put someone's eye out."

Another trooper walked over. "You need to learn your place. We'll be taking you to the slave mines!"

Teela rocked back on her heels. "You know, I think I'll pass. In fact, the only place anyone is going is to the junkyard."

With her last words Teela used her staff to dislodge the stunner from the closest trooper's hand. She immediately followed up with a strike to his head. Her staff found its' target with deadly accuracy. It landed right between his eyes. Instantly, the other troopers in the area reacted. As they swarmed to their fallen comrade, a quick succession of arrows came soaring through the air dropping two of them before they had taken five steps.

Off to the side, Adam watched the action begin. "Here we go." He lifted his sword high into the air and repeated the familiar words he had spoken several times before. "By the power of Greyskull..." He felt the raw energy begin to surge through his body. "I have the power!" The moment his transformation was complete, He-Man entered the fray. He smashed three Horde troopers sending them flying. And while He-Man and Bow dealt with the remaining soldiers, Leech confronted Teela.

The green monster slobbered and lisped, "You rebels will pay for this!"

Teela snorted. "Really? Listen, I am going to warn you right now. I am in an ass-kicking mood. So, it's going to suck to be you."

"You think you are funny? Let's see you laugh when I drain you dry."

"Promises, promises."

Leech took three steps towards Teela, and the Captain readied herself for an attack. It never came. Suddenly his expression went blank. He fell forward on his face, knocked out cold. Standing directly behind his spot stood He-Man. His fist had connected to the back of the green thing's head.

The tan muscle man grinned at Teela. "You alright?"

"Of course He-Man. Not a scratch!" She winked at her friend.

Bow joined the two in the center of the town. "He-Man! Welcome. Where is Adam?"

Teela covered quickly. "I am pretty sure I saw him take off after a couple of troopers that were trying to escape."

He-Man grinned, and then surveyed his surroundings. There were several people in the square staring at the trio. "Come back and take what is yours. Don't be afraid. We are with the Rebellion."

Slowly the villagers approached and began picking up small satchels filled with coins for tribute. Some uttered thanks as they passed by. One older man stopped and looked at the heroes. "These people thank you. But will you be here when the Horde comes back with more numbers to punish us for what you just did? Because that is what they will do. Half of these men will end up as slaves in the mines. The rest will be beaten and left behind. So was this worth it? Will you be here when they come back? What of our village?"

Teela stepped forward placing her hands on the old man's. "What is your name sir?"

"Athelius."

"Athelius, I am Teela. We only want to help the people of Etheria. We have traveled a long way to get here. And yes, we will be here if the Horde returns. I would ask that if they do, please consider joining us. The only way to defeat them is to band together. Please Athelius."

"You are a kind girl. Brave too. But you are naive. I pray we will not be mourning your loss soon." Athelius let Teela's hands go and walked away.

Bow sighed. "Not everyone will stand and fight with us."

"He is just scared. Fear can be an overwhelming feeling."

"C'mon Teela. Let's find Adam and head back to Whispering Woods."

He-Man interjected, "You two go ahead. I will find Adam."

"Wait, what about the villagers?"

Bow replied, "Don't worry. If Hordak moves on Thaymor again, we will know. Our spies will warn us. Let's start walking. Maybe Adora and Glimmer will be back by now. And I want to learn more about you. It was incredibly brave to just walk up the center of town."

He-Man left the pair, and Teela and Bow started on the path back to the Woods.

"So, Teela, tell me about yourself. What is your life like on Eternia?"

"I am Captain of the Guard for His Majesty King Randor's Royal Forces."

"Wow!"

"I have also been in charge of training Prince Adam in combat techniques."

"That's quite the undertaking considering Adam is not always the most agile man."

Teela's temper flared slightly, "I'll have you know that there is a lot more to Adam. He is a fine fighter, and I would match him with anyone."

"Whoa! Easy, I didn't mean to sound like I was criticizing Adam. It was meant to be a compliment to you. Glimmer tells me that I speak without thinking sometimes."

Teela's face softened. "It's okay. I am told that sometimes my temper is a little quick to ignite."

"Sometimes?" Bow teased.

Teela smirked. "Yes, only sometimes."

"What about your family? Do you have one?"

"My mother is definitely in control of her emotions. She is cold-hearted as far as I am concerned. Others may not agree, but she has chosen duty over family. My father is a scientist, machinist, and, well, a jack of all trades really. He serves as an advisor to the king as well as serving on the council of the Masters."

"Masters?"

"It is a name that was given to the King's strongest allies. They are warriors who answer the king's call to fight Skeletor and to protect Greyskull."

"Skeletor? Greyskull?"

"Skeletor is an evil wizard who desperately wants to rule Eternia. He is sort of the equivalent of Hordak, except that Skeletor does not have the army behind him. He has a few evil minions, but mostly he has been confined mostly to his realm in Snake Mountain. His goal has always been to become the ruler of Castle Greyskull. If he was ever successful, he would learn the secrets of the ancient magics, and probably become unstoppable."

"So Greyskull has an army to defend it?"

"If necessary, but mostly, He-Man does."

"But he is here now."

"It is not undefended. The Sorceress, my mother, lives there. She is very powerful as long as she stays within the stone walls. If the need arises, she could call He-Man back to Eternia."

"So she has allies within it's walls too?"

"No. She lives there alone."

"That seems sad. I can't imagine living in a castle by myself with no family or friends to keep me company."

"She chose her existence."

"Yes, but it seems that protecting Greyskull, if it is that powerful, comes at a high price."

"I guess. Listen, would you mind if we change the subject?"

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

Teela smiled. "How about Adora? Since she was kidnapped from Eternia, very little is known about her."

"Well, she is incredibly brave. She has risked herself more times than I can count to help people in need. And she is a loyal friend."

"What else?"

"She is very kind. And although we know she is a Princess, she does not put on airs. She treats everyone as her equal. I wish she was a happier person though."

"She isn't happy?"

"No. It is hard to explain. She is sometimes, and other times she isn't. Adora longs to go home to her family, but she stays here instead. She feels as if she owes us, and that if she left, she would be abandoning us."

"I see."

"I told her that it was a silly notion. Now that we have She-Ra, we are more protected than we ever have been. She should go home to her family."

Teela's stomach dropped. _Poor Adora and Adam. Their secrets cost them so much._

Bow continued, "But she insists on staying until the Horde is no more. I had hoped that her recent journey to Eternia would have lifted her spirits, but it doesn't seem to have worked out that way."

"Why would you say that?"

Bow became silent. Teela turned and faced him. "Bow?"

"I am not sure that I should say."

Teela reached out and touched Bow's arm. "Adora is very special to me. I want her...to be happy."

"Of course, it's just, well, she came back in tears. And she wouldn't talk to Glimmer about it. We're worried for her. She cried all night in her tent alone."

Teela's eyes began to moisten. "She did?"

"Yes. Let me ask you...did someone die on Eternia?"

"W-What?"

"Did she lose someone?"

Teela struggled to keep her tears in check. "No, Bow. She didn't. It's...complicated. But it is why Adam and I came. We need to talk to her, and we will help her defeat Hordak. I want, I mean, we, want to take her home."

"Do you think she could be happy on Eternia?"

"I think so. There are people there who love her very much."

"Then you should convince her to leave with you. Take her back to her real home."

Teela suddenly giggled, "Should I hit her over the head and drag her? Perhaps I should hog tie her and..." The thought of Adora bound in something less abrasive than ropes came to mind. Teela immediately blushed.

Bow looked at the redhead's face with confusion. "Teela?"

Snapped back into reality, the captain shook the thought out of her mind. "Sorry Bow. Not sure where I went just then."

"Right, well anyways, I was just saying that you and Adam are bound to cheer her up."

"Bound to." Teela smiled inwardly at the little joke she had made.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will have the Teela/Adora reunion. Feel free to toss out what you would like to see. The chapter is about half written, so there's room to add something. Thanks for the reviews on this story. Given the small audience I thought might read it, I am grateful that some have taken the time to let me know what they think.


	10. Reunion

Queen Angella sat back in her seat. "What you are proposing is ambitious."

Adora exhaled, "I know. But I believe it will work."

Angella responded, "We should call our allies to Brightmoon quietly. Once everyone is here, we will put it to them all to decide."

"I agree. Glimmer and I will return to Whispering Woods. We will get Bow, Madame Razz, and fill them in. It will be best for all of us to separate and visit the kingdoms individually. We will request that the leaders meet here in two weeks. That will also give me time to get to Modulok as well."

"Do you really think he will betray Hordak?"

"I do."

"If you are wrong though..."

"If I am wrong, then we are not undone. There is a scientist back on Eternia who could do what we needed. It is better to use Modulok though."

"Very well. Regardless of how the other kingdoms vote, Brightmoon will stand with you."

"Thank you. Expect company in two weeks time."

The Princess stood, and Glimmer followed suit. She leaned over and hugged her mother. "We will see you soon."

"Be safe, both of you."

Glimmer and Adora left the Queen in the throne room quietly contemplating everything that had been discussed. Just outside the palace walls, Glimmer turned to Adora. "Do you really think we can do this?"

"I think it is very possible to be victorious."

Glimmer turned her attention forward again. "It is strange to imagine what life would be like without the Horde here."

Adora smiled, "What do you think you will do?"

"I don't know. I guess that will sort of depend upon what Bow wants. We could move to Brightmoon, or perhaps build a house, or a farm. The possibilities seem endless. What will you do Adora? Will you go back to Eternia?"

"No. Not right away. I think I would wait for a bit before returning."

"Why?"

"Can I just be honest here? I really don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"Okay Adora. I understand. I just worry that whatever you are holding inside is going to eat you up."

"It won't. But it is not completely my story to tell. Please understand."

"Very well. Do you even feel like talking?"

Adora looked at Glimmer. "Do another impression for me of Hordak."

Snorting once more, Glimmer entertained her fellow Princess. "Grizzlor! You buffoon! Stop getting fur in the food! I'm surrounded by imbeciles!"

Both women laughed. "Glimmer, you are so good at that!"

"Thanks. I practice snorting at Bow."

"What a charming thing for a girlfriend to do! So, changing the subject, which of the allies do you want to head out to?"

"Believe it or not I was thinking of heading up to Castle Chill and meeting with Frosta. The Kingdom of Snows is beautiful this time of year, and it would give me a chance to meet with the Selkies as well. Frosta has managed their peace treaty very well. If we can convince her to join us, then I bet they would follow suit. Adora, I have to say, that this is so exciting. We could actually see the Horde eliminated soon."

"I know. I admit that I am excited too. But we need to exercise caution. We cannot get our hopes up too soon. So much will depend on getting to Horde Prime first."

"How soon are you going after Modulok? Do you really think we could ever trust him?"

"I'll leave in a day or so. Sneaking into the Frightzone shouldn't be too hard to do. And I think I can get him to join us. Hordak is terrible to him. Modulok is an engineer of genius proportions. But when Hordak fails he blames everyone around him. Modulok was demoted to a cook's position. That has to have been a bitter pill to swallow. And there were rumors that Modulok openly defied Skeletor on Eternia once. There has to be some pride left in him somewhere. I just think I can get to him."

"He has been very vicious in the past you know."

"I think that anger comes from hating Hordak. If he can't punish his Lord, then he takes his frustration and aggression on those who cannot defend themselves. He is far from perfect, but he is an excellent option."

"What are we going to do with Hordak's minions once we capture them?"

"I haven't worked that out. We could take Catra's mask and destroy it. She wouldn't be able to transform anymore, no more teleportation, and no more freeze ray."

"But why destroy it? Why not give it back to the Magi-cats? Surely their Queen would want what was stolen from her?"

"No. Now that Catra has used it for evil, it can never be used for good again. We really have no choice other than to destroy it. The upside is that once we do, Catra could be held in a normal prison. As could Scorpia, now that I think of it."

"True. Who else is on the list?"

"Octavia, Leech, Mantenna, Grizzlor, Shadowweaver, and Hordak."

"They will be much more difficult to keep under lock and key."

"We will figure it out. I am sure there is a magical way to do it. And we will have to keep them separated. No one said this would be easy. But I would say we were more than evenly matched. We have you, Angella, Mermista, Frosta, Castaspella, Netossa, Spinarella, Peekablue, Perfuma, Bow, Kowl, Madame Razz, and of course, She-Ra."

"You forgot someone."

"Who?"

"Seahawk."

It was a name Adora didn't think of all that often anymore. Seahawk was her first love. She still wore the half of a charm he had given her around her neck. It was their way of knowing the other was safe. Of course there had been talks of being together, but Hawk's heart was on his flying ship, the Solar Sailor. And while he was happy to help the Rebellion when he could, he did not want to live in the Whispering Woods. So they had shared a few kisses, and some intimate conversations, but nothing more. She had once believed that they would eventually get back together, but that was until Teela had come along. On a few visits to Eternia, Adora had become increasingly attracted to the other woman, and had thought about her quite frequently. She had wondered what it would be like to spend time with the redhead alone. She had constantly thought about what it would be like if she ever got the opportunity to kiss her, to laugh with her, to...

"HELLO? Adora?"

The blonde's daydream ended and her eyes became focused once more.

"Daydreaming about Seahawk?" Glimmer teased.

"No. I was thinking about someone, but it was not him. Please don't ask who though."

"As long it isn't She-Ra's lumberjack poet."

Both women laughed heartily and continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Eventually Glimmer and Adora reached the woods. They sat down around one of the campfires and started talking about Adora's plans to get to Modulok inside of the Frightzone. After a few moments, Bow approached the pair.<p>

"Ladies! I am happy to see you both back safely. I trust you had a good journey."

Glimmer stood up and ran over to her man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed with all her might. Bow laughed, and returned the affection. He whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

"Aww..." Adora teased. "How sweet."

Bow let go of Glimmer's body, but continued contact by holding her hand. "What? I missed my girl."

"We weren't gone that long. You two are ridiculous."

"Whatever. Anyways, we have company tonight. Adora has visitors."

Teela and Adam came around the corner and stood next to Bow and Glimmer. Adora was shocked.

"Adam, Teela...wh-why are you here?"

Teela's eyes locked onto the blonde's, and she began to slowly approach the Princess. "Adora," she whispered.

Adora's emotions became harder to control. "Why are you both here?"

Teela stopped. "I will not speak for Adam, but I would happily tell you why I came."

"Teela, please. I...I can't."

"Adora," Adam sighed, "you didn't have to leave."

Adam watched as his sister started crying. She barely choked out, "Why would I stay?"

"Because Teela doesn't love me." Adam turned his attention to Glimmer and Bow. "Could you guys give us a minute please?"

The pair nodded and silently walked away, unsure what this whole situation was about. Adam focused on his sister once more. "Teela does not love me, nor does she love He-Man. Not in the way that I had once hoped she would anyway."

Adora shut her eyes, "Adam..."

Her brother interrupted her thought, "It doesn't matter now. She knows who I am. I told her everything."

Adora turned her attention to Teela, "Then she knows why I left."

"You left," Adam answered, "because you are a damn fool."

"What?" both women exclaimed.

"Well you are. I love you, but it was foolish to leave when you did. You are a champion of Greyskull too. You became that the moment the Sword of Protection chose you as its' wielder. And it wan't just the sword. Teela chose you as well. She deserved better from you. Don't screw it up again." And with his last sentence, he turned, and walked away, leaving the two women alone.

"Adora," Teela pleaded. "I don't love Adam. I never have thought of him in any way other than my brother. But you, you make me feel so much more."

"What about He-Man?"

"He is cute, but I find that I am far more attracted to his sister. She's sexy, and she gives the best kisses. And she better get off her ass and come over here and give me one."

Adora stood. "I am sorry I left the way I did. I just, I just thought that I lost, and it made me sick."

"I missed you immediately."

"I felt the same."

"Get over here."

Adora crossed the distance, and Teela reached out and tugged the other woman into her personal space. Adora's hands wrapped around the redhead's waist, and Teela smiled and ran her fingers through the Princess' hair. When her fingers reached the back of the blonde's head, she pulled it forward and closed her eyes.

It hadn't been that long since they last kissed, but it felt like an eternity. They were cautious and slow with the affection, but as the tender moment progressed, both recognized a rawer need for something more, and the kiss became more insistent. Adora was desperate to convey everything she was feeling in the action, and Teela wanted the Princess to know how seriously deep her emotions were running. The need to breathe was the only reason they moved away from each other's lips.

Teela, eyes still closed, smiled, and laughed when she heard Adora let a contented sigh slip out. Adora rested her head on her companion's shoulder, and simply stood still, allowing herself to be held.

Eventually Teela broke the silence. "So…what do we do now?"

Adora nuzzled the Captain's neck. "More kissing I think. I really am so glad that you came here. Think you'd like to hand around for a little while?"

Teela smirked, "For a while. Although I can't say how long I will stay…Ram-Man gets jealous if I am away too long you know.

Both women laughed and Adora kissed Teela once more. In between small nips at the redhead's lips, Adora mumbled, "Mmm…well hopefully you find me more appealing than Ram-Man."

Smirking, Teela answered, "Slightly, but it's a close race."

Adora jerked her head back, eyebrow arched. "Slightly?" Playfully, Adora head-butted Teela's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Eventually the two women walked back into the main part of camp. Adam, Bow, and Glimmer were sitting at a wooden bench, and Cringer was curled up next to Adam's feet licking a stew bowl clean. The blonde Prince looked up at the approaching women.<p>

"Everything alright?"

Adora walked over and kissed her brother's head. "Yes, thanks Adam."

A smile was given in return. "Good. Glimmer was just telling us that she was going to head out to meet with Frosta. I was thinking about traveling to Mystacor."

Adora's eyes twinkled, "Giving Castaspella a call?"

"I figured I would…gauge her interest."

Glimmer chimed in, "Bow was attempting to argue that he should seek out Mermista, but I am not sure I like that idea too much."

Adora and Adam laughed. Mermista would be a great ally, but was also a notorious man-chaser. Teela stood perplexed as the twins continued to laugh at Glimmer's statement, and Bow's obviously uncomfortable face.

The redhead asked, "Why not send Bow? Surely we can cover more allies that way?"

Bow spoke up, "That's what I said too."

Glimmer's face started to turn red. "No chance. I will not have that blue-haired woman dig her claws into you!"

"Glim…"

"Don't Glim me."

Adam felt sorry for the other man. "Well, then how do you want to do this then?"

Adora interjected, "I was actually thinking that Bow could talk to Seahawk, and from there, Hawk could go to Mermista."

Glimmer looked at Adora slightly shocked, "You would be okay with that?"

Teela looked between the two women. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Glimmer started to answer, "Mermista has a reputation of being…well, she's…not exactly scrupulous when it comes to men. And that includes other people's men."

Teela reeled slightly, "Other people's men?"

Adora chimed in, "I am more than fine with the idea. Hawk should go. Besides he can cover more ground quicker in the Solar Sailor than Bow could on Arrow." She turned her attention to Teela, "Hawk and I used to be close, but that was a long time ago."

Glimmer still seemed skeptical, "Are you sure Adora?"

Adora nodded, smiling at Teela who was beginning to scowl a little. "I am positive. Listen, Glimmer, Bow, there is something I need to tell you both." The blonde Princess reached over and took one of the redhead's hands. "Teela and I are…"

Teela squeezed the hand she was holding. "Adora is spoken for, so whoever this Hawk person is, let him get ensnared by Mermista."

Bow stifled a laugh. Glimmer stood dumbfounded for a moment. "So the two of you are together?"

"Yes," Adora replied. "Teela is my girlfriend."

Glimmer nodded, not fully comprehending completely. And once the realization hit, she blushed. "Well, that's nice. I guess it is settled. We can all set out in the morning. Wait, what about you Adora? And Teela?"

Adora winked at Teela and answered, "I thought she and I could find She-Ra and talk to her about Horde Prime. And then probably ask to escort her to the Frightzone. I know my way around the underground tunnels. It might be a little dangerous, but I think we can get to Modulok without tripping any alarms."

"No!" Adam yelled. "You are not taking Teela into the damn Frightzone!"

"Adam," Teela chided, "I really think that is up to me."

Adam shook his head, "It's too dangerous, given who you are."

Teela steeled a little, "Given who I am?"

Adora sighed, "Perhaps Adam is right. She-Ra and I could easily fight our way out if need be."

"Easily?" Adam barbed.

"Well, maybe not easily."

"No." Teela leveled her gaze at the blonde. "You will need someone to watch your back. I knew coming here would be dangerous. Besides, I have already made up my mind to go."

Adam threw up his hands, "Then there is no point in arguing is there?"

Teela crossed her arms across her chest in open defiance. "No, there's not."

Adam huffed slightly, "I do not like this part of the plan Adora. But Teela can make up her own mind."

Adora cringed a little, "Teela, it will be hard to accomplish the mission if I am worried about you. Perhaps…" But the incredulous look she got from her girlfriend shut down the point she was going to make.

Adam stood and stretched, "Well, it is a long journey to Mystacor. I think I will retire early. Come on Cringer."

Bow looked over to Glimmer, "Want to go for a walk?"

As they all walked away, Adora watched as Glimmer elbowed Bow in his ribs. "Mermista? Really?"

Adora smirked. Her mustached friend was going to be groveling the rest of the night.

She quickly turned her attention back to Teela. "Sleepy?"

"A little."

"Well, then let's go find a place for you to rest."

"Where will you be sleeping?"

"In my tent."

"Then that is where I want to be too."

"Teela…"

"Worried that you won't get sleep?"

Adora's eyes lit up. "Maybe…"

Teela's teasing tone softened, "I just want you to hold me. I really don't want to be anywhere else except next to you."

Adora kissed Teela's palm. "Okay."

"Adora?"

"Yes?"

"I…"

Adora leaned in and kissed Teela gently. "Come on, let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She tugged at the hand she had just kissed prompting the Captain to follow her to her quarters.

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies in the delay on this chapter. SInce I am rewriting most of it now, I got stuck. Plus I am juggling three other stories. Those who follow those know I like to post at least once a week. I promise I will try harder to match the output here as well. But, moving on, what did you think of the reunion? It seems that Teela's stubborness will always win out!


	11. Dislocated Feelings

Teela woke up just before dawn. She was snuggled close to Adora who had her arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She could feel Adora breathing lightly on the back of her neck. Teela smiled. She liked being in Adora's arms. She turned slowly so she could face the Princess. Simply gazing at her companion's soft features, she reveled at the beauty in the small bed with her.

"Staring is considered rude in some circles." Adora was mumbling, her eyes still closed.

"Sorry to offend your Highness. And I didn't mean to wake you; I just wanted to see you."

"Mmm…we could sleep a little longer."

"We could."

Adora barely opened one eye. "You okay?"

Teela snuggled closer. "Yes. I really don't want the day to begin yet."

Adora closed the eye, and leaned in and kissed Teela's forehead. "I know. But the sooner this is all over, the sooner we can sleep in my room at the palace on Eternia."

Adora felt Teela's chest shake lightly with laughter. "I would hate to scandalize our parents."

"It would be scandalous to have you naked…"

"Naked?"

"…in my bed under my parent's roof."

"You are being presumptuous."

Adora grinned, "Am I now?"

"Yes you are. What makes you think you will ever get my clothes off?"

Adora opened both eyes at the challenge. Slowly, a smug grin spread across her face. She leaned in and kissed Teela passionately. Teela's toes curled but she was not about to make it obvious how easy the feat was likely becoming.

Instead she feigned a yawn, "Oh well. You tried. So sad though. You would think a Princess could do better."

The redhead laughed while Adora lay still slightly shocked. Teela teased, "Oh dear, I guess it wasn't too terrible I suppose."

Adora huffed with mock indignity, "Really?"

Teela kissed Adora's nose. "You are so cute when you are angry. And for the record, I love your kisses."

Adora's pout slowly turned into a smile. "So…you like it when I kiss you…here?" Teela felt lips brush her cheek.

"Yes."

"And here?" A small kiss was placed on her forehead.

"Yes."

"How about here?" Adora lightly pressed her lips against her companion's neck.

Teela closed her eyes and turned her head to offer better access. "Yes," she barely whispered.

Adora leaned in and nibbled her way from Teela's earlobe down to the nape of her neck. A small moan escaped the Captain's throat. Instantly she heard a seductive voice in her ear, "Still think I can't get you naked?"

Teela threw her head back and laughed. Once she was finished, she began staring again, this time focusing on the blue eyes across from hers. "Adora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could be happy on Eternia with me?"

"I definitely do."

"Do you think we will get the opportunity to find out?"

"Yes. I really do think so."

"Why?"

"Because being with you has made me want to get to Eternia as fast as possible. It has strengthened my resolve. Plus I think now is the right time."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Do I get to sleep with She-Ra too?" Teela barely finished the thought before erupting with laughter.

Adora snorted and pushed her girlfriend out of the bed.

* * *

><p>The two women walked into the middle of camp holding hands. They approached Bow and Glimmer who were eating a small breakfast. Glimmer looked up and smiled at the pair.<p>

"HEY guys. Sleep good?" Glimmer was unable to hide the smirk on her face.

"Glimmer…" Bow lightly chided.

"What? I am allowed to make small conversation over breakfast."

Bow rolled his eyes. "Right…"

Adora and Teela both smiled and sat down next to the other couple. Adora looked around the table, "Where is Adam?"

Bow responded, "He left already."

Adora's face dropped a little. "Already?"

Glimmer nodded. "Yes, he said he wanted to get an early start."

Bow leaned over and whispered to Adora. "Don't worry. He was pretty excited to be seeing Castaspella again. We talked for a while last night. It will take a little time, but he is really mentally working on feeling okay with you two being together."

Teela interjected, "Is Adam alright?"

Bow smiled warmly. "I think so. He should be in Mystacor tonight if he makes good time."

Between mouthfuls of food, Glimmer garbled, "He borrowed cologne from Bow."

Teela's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Mmmhmmm. And Bow told him about the waterfalls at the edge of Mystacor where he could rest and get cleaned up before meeting Castaspella."

Teela felt a small twinge of jealousy. But it quickly passed unnoticed by anyone. Teela chastised herself mentally. It was silly to be jealous for even a moment. She was happy to be with Adora, who made her feel alive like no one ever had. Not Adam. No one. What did she really care if Adam was trying to move on?

"Teela?" The redheaded Captain heard her name and snapped back into reality. Adora was staring at her with concern.

"Sorry, my mind just started to wander."

Adora looked down slightly forlorn. "Is it Adam?"

Teela grabbed the blonde's hand, "No. It isn't. It's you." She flashed her companion a large smile.

Adora returned the facial expression and let out a breath she had been holding. "Ok, just checking."

Teela nudged her girlfriend, "I understand."

"I'll stop. I don't want to bring it up every time something seems off or wrong."

"It's alright. It is something we will work through. Everything is still new. Can we talk about something just as serious?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Teela whispered quietly, "Is there a lake or river for ummm…"

Adora grinned, "There's a lake nearby. And it is private so no one will bother you."

Teela arched her eyebrow. "No one?"

Adora stammered slightly, suddenly a bundle of nerves, "N-not u-unless you, uh…"

Teela giggled. Adora was so easy sometimes. "Private is good. With no one to bother me I can get cleaned up quicker."

Adora's face was flush, "Right. Get cleaned up. No one to bother you."

Teela winked and bit her bottom lip. She was openly staring into the blonde's eyes.

Adora tried to recover, but her brain was not catching up, and honestly, neither was her body. She shifted and tried to form a coherent thought. "Teela…"

Leaning in Teela brushed her lips lightly across the earlobe of the blonde. "Hmmm?"

Adora's face blushed. "You, ah, are not…"

Teela whispered again, this time brushing her lips across the other earlobe. "I'm not what?"

Adora slowly closed her eyes. Being so close to Teela and not acting on it while company was present was agonizing. She managed to mutter, "Shh-it."

Teela pulled her face back and kept her lips close to the blonde's. "You don't want to talk?"

Adora opened her eyes, which were now completely glossed over. "No," she whispered, "I don't."

"Good. Where's this lake at?"

Adora's eyes went wide. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and started to lean in to kiss Teela, company be damned.

Suddenly one of the rebels ran up to the table panting. "Adora! Glimmer! Bow!"

The women quickly moved apart with Adora mumbling, "Please don't give up on this thought."

Teela nodded, and slid back on the bench.

The rebel began rambling, "Sorry, but it is urgent. Spies in Thaymor are reporting Horde tanks are on the move headed towards the town. There is a small force of ground troops escorting 6 tanks. And Catra is with them."

Adora stood, her voice authoritative, "Bow, Glimmer, Teela, head out now. I will be close behind." Turning her attention to Teela, "Please be careful sweetheart."

"What are we?" Bow chuckled, "Mincemeat?"

Adora looked in his direction. "No. Glimmer please be careful sweetheart." The blonde giggled and stuck her tongue out at Bow. The trio stood up laughing and walked away. Adora slinked away into a concealed part of the woods and took a deep breath. Slowly she reached behind her shoulder and lifted her sword.

* * *

><p>She-Ra flew high overhead on Swiftwind. She was racing to get ahead of the Horde who was traveling en-masse to Thaymor. <em>If I can just get in front of them<em>, she thought. If as sensing her thoughts, Swiftwind pushed harder to pick up speed. It was mere moments before the rolling battalion was in her sights. "Down Swiftwind!"

The winged animal swept down hard nose diving towards the ground. She-Ra waited until the last possible second and then she vaulted out of the saddle, somersaulting in the air, and landing on her feet. Quickly she ran to the side of the dirt road and ripped a tree out of the ground. _Just a few more seconds, and they will on top of me. _

As the tanks rolled around the corner, She-Ra swung the tree as hard as she could. She obliterated the side of the first vehicle, sending it well off the road. _One down, five to go…_

The thought had barely crossed her mind before the next tank in line fired at her. Moving nimbly, she dodged the shot. But the aftershock of the missed shot that landed within feet of her position sent her flying backwards, and she was sent flying sideways slamming into a tree. Pain barely had time to register before another shot was fired at her. She-Ra reached to grab her sword to deflect the shot and realized instantly that her right arm wasn't moving because her shoulder was sagging.

"Damn." It was all she managed to say before the shot struck the ground right in front of her. She was shoved harder into the tree and she felt her head strike the trunk. The blast was ringing in her ears, and her head was starting to swim. She managed to get her feet underneath her, and blinked several times to try and correct her balance. She rushed towards the tank that had struck twice. It fired a few more times at her, but she ran in a zig-zag pattern and closed the distance. Bringing her left hand back in a fist, she smashed into the protruding barrel, forcing her fist into the body of the tank on the follow through. _Only 4 more…_

Suddenly loud yelling was heard all around her position. Sprites came dashing from the woods, and they climbed on top of the remaining tanks, dropping their special pepper sacks down into the guts of the machinery. They scrambled away just as quickly as blasts blew off the tops of the remaining tanks rendering them inoperable. She-Ra chuckled as Horde troopers scattered behind the line of the now defunct war machines running after the small woodland creatures. As they reached the edge of the forrest, a larger cry was heard and rebels came flooding out of the woods charging directly at the Horde troopers that had been pursuing their small allies. Several troopers skidded to a halt, and those that didn't found themselves on the receiving ends of pitchforks, swords, and axes. Hails of arrows rained down on the Horde, and they began to scramble, looking for an escape route. Just as they backpedaled to the other side of the road, several were struck from behind, dropped by heavy blows, making them nothing more than scrap for the junkyard.

She-Ra scanned the melee, but couldn't find Teela anywhere. So she pushed her way through the clashing group, fighting, crushing, bulldozing, and bringing down general destruction on any Horde trooper within her reach. Admittedly one handed fighting was not easy, but She-Ra would not be slowed down either.

Eventually, as she made her way to the back of the line, she found who she was looking for. "Dammit Teela…" she mumbled as her eyes found the redhead engaging Catra on the road. Before She-Ra could get to her target, she heard Glimmer scream, a sound of agony projected loudly through the fighting. Snapping her head to the left, She-Ra gasped as she watched Bow fall to the ground surrounded by troopers, burn marks covering his chest. Sprinting as fast as her legs could muster; she crossed the distance and got to his side in time to see him struggling to breathe on the ground. Glimmer arrived just seconds before and had magically erected a force field around him.

"Glimmer!" She-Ra shouted as she unceremoniously tossed the surrounding troopers in various directions. "Drop the defenses, and just watch my back!"

Glimmer nodded, and She-Ra dropped to her knees next to Bow. Her fellow Princess began firing purple bursts of energy at any Hordesman that dared come close. She-Ra looked at Bow's chest. It was swollen, red pocked marks covered his skin, and several scorch marks having singed his clothes. He was gasping, and writhing on the ground, desperately trying to catch his breath. She-Ra put her left hand on his shoulder and whispered, "For the honor of Greyskull, let your wounds be healed." Her hand glowed in an orange and yellow light that spread from her fingertips to her companion's body, warming and healing the affected area in the matter of seconds. Bow blinked a few times, suddenly able to breathe normally, and he lifted his torso up into a sitting position. "Thanks," he managed. The blonde smiled and stood up to find Teela once more.

The redheaded Captain was still fighting Catra who was clearly outmatched by the Eternian warrior. Teela had the upper hand, and was patiently pressing her advantages. Dodging blows she moved effortlessly to follow up with strikes of her own. Swinging her staff outwards she connected with Catra's cheek and sent the woman to the ground. Sprawling backwards, Catra hissed, and shifted her mask down, transforming into a panther. She immediately circled and pounced towards Teela. She-Ra saw Teela grin and then spin her staff around once more striking the cat in the head, sending the mask crashing to the ground. Catra fell in a heap, a human once more. The rebels, who were now all watching the fray, howled in triumph. Horde troopers lay in piles all around, tanks had been obliterated, and they had just witnessed the newest member of their group defeat the Horde's Force Captain.

Catra struggled to get up but Teela planted a shot on the other woman's backside forcing her back down. The rebels cheered even louder. She-Ra walked over to where the mask had landed, and drew her sword out with her left hand. "People of the Great Rebellion…this victory is only the beginning." She brought the sword down hard and sliced through mask splitting it in half. More cheers were heard, and She-Ra couldn't help but feel giddy at what had just been accomplished. She took a few steps in Teela's direction and leaned into the redhead's ear and whispered, "If Adora was here right now, she'd kiss you." Teela laughed. She replied low enough for only She-Ra to hear, "And if Adora was here right now, I imagine I would be staring at her legs." She let her eyes sweep down quickly, and then she looked away with a small smirk on her face.

She-Ra's eyes lit up with mirth, and then she shook the less than appropriate thoughts she was having away. Looking down at Catra she spoke once more, "What are we going to do with you? How does a cell in Brightmoon sound?" She-Ra looked over to Glimmer who was busy checking over Bow's body. "Glimmer, do you have enough reserve power to transport her to your mother?"

Glimmer nodded. "My mother will keep her locked up for good." She looked over at Bow. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She walked over to the fallen Catra and placed her hand upon her shoulder. They both disappeared in a flash of purple light. She-Ra walked over to Bow to check on him.

"You going to make it now?" Her smile was light with a teasing hilt.

Bow grinned and then hugged the woman that had saved his life. She-Ra could not suppress a little cry of pain, as Bow unknowingly squeezed the shoulder that was dislocated. Concern spread over his face, and he stepped back, slightly shocked. "What's wrong?"

Teela turned at the sound of her girlfriend's cry. "She-Ra?" She walked over to where the pair was standing. The blonde weakly smiled at them both.

"It's nothing. I am fine."

Teela looked the woman over. "I don't believe you. What is wrong?"

"It really is nothing Teela." Seeing the disbelieving look on the other woman's face, She-Ra relented, "I- I may have dislocated my shoulder a little."

Teela's eyes went wide, "A little?"

She-Ra grimaced, "Well, a lot."

Teela reached out to lightly touch the shoulder, but pulled away realizing that She-Ra was not hers in the eyes of others to bestow affection on. Bow addressed the blonde champion again. "She-Ra?"

Turning, She-Ra answered, "Yes Bow?"

"Can you heal yourself?"

"I don't know. I have never tried it on myself."

Teela squealed, "Try dammit!" She shuffled nervously instantly regretting yelling. "I am sorry. I am just concerned. How did this happen?"

She-Ra saw the concern in Teela's eyes, but could offer no answer or touch to comfort her. "I was shot at by a tank. It missed, however I did not miss the tree." The blonde watched as Teela dropped her head and tried to steel her emotions without much success. "Hey," She-Ra whispered, her back to Bow. Teela couldn't look up as there were tears starting to form in her eyes. Raising her voice so Bow could hear her, She-Ra offered, "It is nothing for you to be upset about. Indeed Bow suffered much worse." Teela only nodded her head, but still did not lift it.

"Teela, look at me?"

Slowly the redhead raised her chin and eyes. She-Ra mouthed the words, "I love you."

Bow interrupted the unknown moment, "She-Ra? Are you going to try and heal yourself?"

She-Ra turned and faced the man. "I am." Just as she lifted her good hand to her shoulder, she felt a soft hand at her back, just below her hair.

Teela mumbled, "Just in case you fall from pain, or something."

The blonde began her uttering, and her hand began to glow. Her shoulder warmed underneath her own touch, and within moments all pain was erased. Slowly she rotated her shoulder and flexed her arm. "See? All better." Teela removed her hand, gliding her fingertips, tracing lightly across the small of her girlfriend's back, and then retreated a few steps away.

She-Ra turned around, wanting so desperately to return the tender touch, and to press her lips to the woman she loved. Instead she offered, "The shoulder is like new. Fully healed."

Teela weakly smiled, "That is good. You should probably avoid tanks for a while."

"I think I will."

"She-Ra?"

"Hmm?"

"In my free time, back home, I like to go swimming. **IN LAKES. **I imagine it would be therapeutic for your shoulder."

She-Ra's smile became massive. "Thanks Teela. I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. "Bow, I imagine that Glimmer will want to see you the moment she gets back. Nothing like a near death experience to bring you closer together…"

Bow's eyes lit up. "Do you think, I mean, I hate to ask…"

"Go. I will make sure Teela gets back to the Whispering Woods safely."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Go."

Bow grinned and mounted Arrow. He pushed the horse into a fast sprint towards his destination.

Teela laughed despite herself. "Really? That was entirely too easy for you."

She-Ra returned the mirth. "It was, wasn't it? Soo…"

"So…"

"Can I give you a ride back to the woods?"

"The faster the better."

She-Ra chuckled. "Got a hot date?"

Teela considered her answer for a moment. "She is hot, but it is not a date."

The blonde champion was slightly taken aback. "No?"

"No. A date would require dinner. I assure you I have no dinner plans."

She-Ra's eyes twinkled. She lifted her hand to her mouth, and whistled for her winged companion. Swiftwind swooped down from the sky and She-Ra mounted his back. She extended her hand down to Teela. But Teela didn't take it. She looked up at the blonde. "You said you loved me."

"I did."

"I want to tell you the same, but…"

"But?"

"I want to tell Adora first."

"Take my hand then. I will make sure you see her very soon."

Teela reached up, and She-Ra grabbed the extended offering. Teela was gently lifted onto the animal directly behind the blonde's back. She leaned in and squeezed the other woman's waist lightly, anticipating what was soon to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I will just be blunt. The next chapter is not completely written. I will let you dictate what you get. Leave a review or PM me. But I think you know where this is headed...right now the story is rated "T". Keep it or change it?


	12. Her Favorite Place

Quick note: Story rating is now an "M". And a reminder that this is femslash...

* * *

><p>They flew back to the Whispering Woods in silence. When Swiftwind landed, Teela slowly slid off the back of the animal. She-Ra dismounted and patted her companion. "Thanks Swifty. Do you want me to change you back or do you want to fly a bit?" Swiftwind nuzzled his friend's hand and then turned around and ran off.<p>

"What happens to Swiftwind?" Teela asked.

"He has the ability to change himself. I always offer though. Sometimes he does it on his own, sometimes I do it. Speaking of which, I am going to change myself, unless you want to give me a kiss first looking like this."

Teela chuckled, "I know you are the same person, but it feels a little like cheating."

"Says the person who asked earlier if she could sleep with me."

"I did say that didn't I?"

"You did."

"And you kicked me out of the bed for it."

"Teela, I really want to kiss you."

"Then you should."

She-Ra leaned in and lightly brushed her lips across the redhead's. But when she reached out and put her hands on Teela's hips, she felt the redhead stiffen. She-Ra pulled back, "Hey, it's me. It's okay."

"I know. It just feels a little weird. I just…"

"Would rather be kissing Adora."

Teela furrowed her brows and bit her bottom lip. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just a little strange. I promise I will try and get used to it."

She-Ra smiled, "It's fine. Hang on a second." She-Ra stepped back a few steps, and a blue hue surrounded her head. Slowly the soft lighting filtered its way down to her toes, and Teela was awed as in a matter of moments she was standing across from a familiar face. "Better?" Adora asked.

"Not better, just a little less confusing. I think it would be different if you just wore a mask. Underneath you would look the same. But when you are She-Ra, your hair is longer, and your voice seems slightly different. I…"

Adora smiled, "I will tell She-Ra to keep her hands off of my girlfriend."

Teela blushed. "I feel stupid."

"Don't. It really doesn't bother me. I like that you prefer this version anyways."

"Are you sure that you don't care?"

"Positive. Now how about that kiss?"

Teela giggled. "No."

"No?"

"No, I mean no as in not here." Teela closed the small distance between them and stroked her fingertips along Adora's right shoulder. "I want us to find that lake. When we get there, I want to see that your shoulder is fully healed. I want to kiss it, your lips, your neck, your…everything. I want to show you how much you mean to me. I love you Princess Adora. And I desperately want to show you how you affect me. I…want to share myself with you. All of me."

"Teela, you just said you loved me."

"I did."

Adora chuckled, "I know this is not romantic, but it really makes me want to jump up and down and squeal with delight."

Teela threw her head back in laughter. "Are you really that easy to please?"

Adora, still smiling, contemplated the thought. "YES!"

"Well then, Adora I love you."

"Once more…"

Teela leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear. "I love you." Her voice was soft and full of promise of what was to come.

Adora knees buckled slightly. "You are my only."

Teela cradled Adora's face, and sighed. "You are such an incredibly sweet woman. Come on. Take me to that lake."

Nodding, Adora slipped her hand into Teela's and laced her fingers into the other woman's. Tugging lightly, Adora led her to their destination.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived in a concealed part of the woods where the lake was. It was surrounded by dense foliage. It was perfectly private, and Teela's intentions were to take advantage of that fact. There was a medium sized stream feeding the larger body, and there was a small set of falls that was shrouded by rocks and even more colorful plants and trees.<p>

Adora looked into Teela's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Teela licked her lips to moisten them, but the small gesture sent Adora's stomach into somersaults.

"I am sure that I love you. And I am sure that I want you to touch me."

Adora nodded, somewhat nervously, but she brought the hand she was holding to her lips and gently kissed the other woman's knuckles. Spreading her fingers she kissed the palm as well and then placed it over her heart. Teela lightly traced her fingers across Adora's collarbone and shoulders. Her eyes followed the path her fingers took and she whispered, "You are incredibly soft. And beautiful."

Adora leaned in and brushed her lips across Teela's cheek. "No more beautiful than what I am seeing right now."

Teela slid her hands up into the blonde's hair and began softly massaging her girlfriend's scalp. Pulling gently she brought Adora's head down to kiss her. The kiss was soft, tender, with each woman relenting to the other. There was no battle for dominance. It was languid and it was setting an achingly slow pace. Adora's heart was pounding and Teela's head was swimming. Teela felt her body heat up, and she knew that she had made the right decision. Making love to Adora was going to set her body on fire, a delicious prospect, and she couldn't wait. Patience was never one of her strongest virtues, and it wasn't about to start becoming one if Adora kept this up. Reluctantly pulling her lips away, she took a couple of steps backwards towards the edge of the water. Leaning down, but never breaking eye contact, she started removing her shoes. Adora stood transfixed, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the other woman. After she managed to get her shoes off, Teela arched her eyebrow. "Gorgeous?"

"Mmm?" came the dreamy reply.

"As much as I enjoy you staring at me, maybe you should do what I just did. Unless you plan on getting into the lake with your boots on…"

Adora didn't move though. She stood immobile.

"Adora?"

"Teela, I can't move. I can't stop looking at you. I…I am having trouble breathing."

Teela smiled. Adora was so adorable, and always seemed to manage to say the right thing. "Sweetheart, do you want to stare, or do you want to touch me?"

"Both." Adora grinned.

Teela giggled. "Well, then, keep watching, but eventually I will be the only one naked, and I don't think that is very fair to me now is it?" Teela reached up behind her head and slid the band down that was holding her hair in place. She loosed her long hair, and it tumbled over her back and shoulders. Adora would have sworn that it wasn't possible for Teela to be more beautiful, but she was sure once the woman stood without clothing on that she would change her mind. Teela continued the eye contact, and she decided short of removing the blonde's clothing herself, she was going to have to nudge the other woman along. So she took her hands and glided them across her own chest and crossed her arms, tucking her fingertips just beneath the lining of her tunic. "You want me to remove this?" she whispered.

Adora managed to nod her head.

"I am not taking off anymore until those shoes no longer have you standing in them."

Once what Teela had said actually registered, Adora was frantic in trying to get the boots off. Once the footwear had been removed Adora groaned, "Please don't stop."

Teela reacted immediately sliding off her tunic and letting it hit the ground. She stood, naked, but confident that her girlfriend was completely enamored with her. It was a strange feeling knowing she could affect someone in this way, but Adora had done the exact same thing to her. It had never occurred to her that she wanted to be anything but in charge in everything she did, but looking at the blonde, she knew she would submit to any and every whim Adora desired. It was scary, but it was liberating at the same time. Taking a few steps forward, Teela grazed her hands along Adora's hips, and softly beckoned, "Take off your clothes and make love to me."

The clothing was shed without a moment of thought. Clasping Adora's hand once more she slowly led her into the lake. Once they were chest deep, all thoughts of restraint were lost. Adora's hands were attentive and touched every part of flesh Teela had. Teela moaned as her body was thoroughly explored. Her grip on her slight semblance of control was lost the moment Adora cupped her ass and brought her legs up around her waist. Teela wrapped her arms around Adora's neck and pressed in furiously. Bare breasts rubbed together as Adora kneaded the soft flesh and kissed Teela with unrestrained passion. Teela gasped when she felt her girlfriend's fingers move up her back and down and around, slipping lower. Her arousal was evident on Adora's finger tips and the blonde wasted no time in massaging the sensitive area.

Teela moaned, "Adora, you are going to completely undo me."

"You are a spell that I will never be able to break."

Teela moaned once more, and her hips began to undulate matching Adora's rhythm. Holding onto Teela's waist and back with one hand, and continuing her skilled ministrations with the other, it took very little time for Adora to see the most beautiful sight her eyes had ever beheld. Teela arched her back and climaxed while simultaneously uttering Adora's name.

And when she started to come down from the high that Adora had brought her to, Teela fell forward, breathing heavily into Adora's neck.

The blonde placed light kisses on Teela's forehead, and the redhead reveled in what had just taken place. Adora simply held her and caressed her back. Teela sighed in complete contentment, and then after a minute she began giggling uncontrollably.

Adora smiled, "What are you laughing about?"

"I think I might be whipped now. I suddenly just had the thought of being naked in your bed on Eternia. There's no way the word no will come out of my mouth after what just happened. Please make sure your room is on the far side of the palace."

Adora's chest shook with merriment. "That's probably not a bad idea."

"Speaking of ideas…I hope we are not done. I am dying to return the favor if you will let me."

"But I want to touch you again…"

"You can, but only after I have had my turn. Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely."

Teela flashed a lascivious grin. She let her legs fall until she was touching the bottom of the lake. She placed her hands on Adora's shoulders and gently pushed the other woman until she had backed her up to the waterfalls. Crossing underneath them, she continued to move her companion backwards until her back was flush with the rock embankment hidden behind the falls. She leaned in and began kissing Adora, and trailed her lips down her neck and collarbone. She reached out and grabbed one of the blonde's breasts and squeezed it gently. Lowering her head, she slowly circled a nipple with her tongue and felt herself get wet again when she heard Adora moan. She took turns lavishing attention on each breast, nipping, sucking, and rubbing until she heard Adora make a small plea. "Don't wait. I can't take this much more."

Teela placed her hands on Adora's hips and lifted her up onto the embankment. She slid each of Adora's legs up, and rested the back of the blonde's knees on her shoulders. Surprise registered in Adora's eyes, but she did nothing to stop Teela from getting what she wanted. Teela's tongue ran the length of her inner thighs, circling close, but never grazing the spot that Adora was desperately hoping she would. Adora sat up slightly and leaned down finding Teela's lips with her own. She groaned when Teela placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back. Adora placed her palms behind her and leaned back. It was all Teela wanted to see. Lowering her head, Teela nuzzled Adora's wet spot with her nose, and then began to slowly taste what was being offered.

Adora's eyes rolled back into her head, and she moaned loudly. There was no doubt that Teela was skilled at everything. This was just something else the captain excelled at. Teela's tongue rolled, sucked, flicked, and bathed attention responding to every whimper and moan that escaped Adora's throat. Mere minutes after the seduction had begun, Teela felt one of Adora's hands tangle in her hair and pull her in harder. Teela responded putting more pressure and sweeping her tongue at an even faster pace. Adora's legs began to shake and she threw her head back with a guttural howl. Her knees clenched and then fell to the side. Teela slowed her pace, allowing the blonde to ride the wave out. When she was done, she slid Adora back down into the water with her. Feverishly, Adora began kissing Teela's lips, tasting herself, and vowing that she would definitely be trying that one as well.

Catching her breath, Adora whispered, "I think these waterfalls just became my favorite spot on Etheria."

Teela smiled, but nodded her head in dissent.

Adora was slightly mystified, "Is there somewhere else you like better?"

"There is." Teela slid her fingers in between Adora's legs, gliding two digits inside the blonde. Instantly Adora's nails dug into Teela's back, and she moaned loudly. She rose slightly out of the water, hugging Teela's face close to her chest and began to ride the other woman. Panting, she shuddered violently as her second orgasm hit her in seconds.

Teela couldn't stop the smile from hitting her lips. "The waterfalls are nice, but that is heaven."

Adora blushed and buried her face into Teela's neck. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Seems to me you already did. And you definitely need to make sure that your room is on the other side of the palace now. Quiet is not your style. And I am so not complaining…"

"God Teela. Who is whipped now?"

"Who cares? I just want you. You feel incredible."

"This could become a very dangerous addiction you know. I don't know if I will be able to limit myself to just the bedroom."

"I hope not. I am thinking of all the places I could do this with you."

"We are going to scandalize our parents for sure."

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of lovemaking, and aggressive sexual games, Adora's body felt like jelly. Her legs were starting to protest cooperation, and Teela was having the same issue. Still in the water, and hugging Adora close to her, Teela sighed, "Woman, I can't take anymore. My body is exhausted. And I am pretty sure I look like a prune now."<p>

"You are one sexy prune though."

"You have strange ideas about what is sexy…but I won't complain."

"You know I hope you can get over the She-Ra thing. I may need to be her to handle you."

Teela laughed. "Are you telling me She-Ra's stamina is not your own?"

"Think of all the delicious positions I could put you in with her strength."

It was Teela's turn to blush. "Adora, that was so dirty."

"It seems like when I am around you like this my mind and mouth have no filter."

"Such a scrumptious mouth too." Teela leaned in for a kiss. She felt the charged contact and began pushing down her body's protests that she couldn't handle anymore. Everything that Adora gave her she took in greedily, and the blonde responded by giving her more. She felt one of Adora's hands cup her right breast, and a thumb that gently brushed over her nipple.

"Adora," she moaned.

The blonde smiled and repeated the action. "Hmmm?"

"As much as I want this to continue, we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because we are about to have company."

Adora froze as Bow and Glimmer came into sight at the edge of the lake. They were passionately kissing and clothes were being quickly removed.

Adora and Teela sunk lower into the water, and Teela cleared her throat loudly. "Uh, guys?"

Glimmer swatted Bow's hands away and looked out to the lake. Her eyes went wide and she turned bashfully away from the pair. She looked up to see Bow staring, a large smile on his face. Huffing, she turned him around to avert his eyes. "I am so sorry Adora. We had no idea anyone was out here."

"It's fine Glimmer, we were just about to leave."

Glimmer heard the water sloshing slightly and she covered Bow's eyes with one of her hands. Teela and Adora quickly scooped up their clothing and got dressed in record speed. They slipped away back to the camp leaving a flush Glimmer with a grinning Bow.

Glimmer chastised her lover, "You can wipe that smile off of your face now. They are gone."

"I had this smile on my face on the way over here."

"Liar. I know what you are thinking."

"I bet you don't. I admit to having dirty thoughts, but it had nothing to do with what we just walked up on."

"You are so full of shit."

"Really, I was thinking about having you in a similar position."

Glimmer smirked, "Want to hear something dirty?"

"I do."

Glimmer leaned into Bow's face and seductively lowered her voice an octave, "I bet a woman knows how to thoroughly satisfy another woman. So I need to you show me that I am not missing out on anything. Otherwise I will be the one visiting Mermista."

Bow laughed and set out to show Glimmer that he was more than enough. At the end of it all, Glimmer had to admit to herself that he was.

* * *

><p>AN: I am laughing...this chapter was COMPLETELY redone for the rating change. Hope you liked it...


End file.
